Red Queen
by RomanticBlondie
Summary: What if another Cartel that many only thought were a myth based in Miami, ran by Naya Donavan, the boss lady herself comes to New York when the name Ghost is mentioned by her FBI mole. Will Naya become friend or foe to Ghost and Tommy? After a chance encounter, Naya wants Tommy for herself & god help anyone who hurts what she now considers hers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Power or any of its characters. I only own Naya.

Author Note: This idea came as a dream and I just wanted to get it out. Review if you like. I may keep going.

My men had been watching them for a few nights now. We'd gotten all the intel we needed for how this duo ran their product. I had to admit, had I been anyone else, I probably wouldn't have even noticed a pattern. This Ghost and his partner, Tommy were good. I didn't reveal myself to them right away because I needed to see if they even had anything to offer me. Lord knows the cannibal had a reputation but I preferred not to deal with him or his people. Not out of fear but because they rubbed me the wrong way and should I desire them dead in the future I prefer to remain a myth in their eyes. In the streets they called me the Red Queen.

I'd sent my right hand, Reed to check out how things were done here in New York while I'd tied up some last minute business venues in Miami. I had heard the name Ghost mentioned more than once from my FBI mole in Miami and wanted to know more about this Ghost and business in New York. I was very impressed by what I saw and decided it was time to take a vacation. All the heat could be a bit much at time.

Now here I was, dancing in Truth. I was impressed. I danced on a guy bold enough to approach me. I couldn't blame him. I had been told on more than one occasion that my beauty could be compared to the likes of Rihanna and Tyra Banks. My island heritage clear in appearance. It was the green in my eyes that hinted at my spainard heritage from my father's side. My men playing the part dancing or at the bar ready to step in if need be. I threw Reed a smirk as I saw him dance with a pretty blonde. I was just about to ready myself for another dance when none other than Tommy Eagan entered the club. I watched him head straight to the bar. A pretty red head holding his attention. The two seemed close. They talked some more then she went back to waitressing. When no one approached him right away, I left my dance partner and made my way to the bar.

TOMMY POV

I ordered a drink while I was here. Holly was playing hard to get but that was ok. I like women who have a little fire. I went to order another shot when the most beautiful woman I had ever seen appeared at my right side and ordered a shot of tequila.

She had a head full of dark locks, caramel skin on full display in the dress she'd chosen. Her tits were begging to be sucked on the way they poked out of the top of her black dress. And that ass, there were things I could do to that thing for days. I thought her body was something, when she drank her shot then turned to face me, that's when I was done for. She had one of the most beautiful faces I'd ever seen. Sharp cheek bones, green eyes, and luscious lips.

"I've never seen you before a day in my life and that is ashame."

NAYA POV

I knew the moment I walked up to the bar that he was interested. I didn't address him right away, giving him a moment to look me over. I couldn't help but smile at his pick up line.

"I've never seen you before a day in my life and that is ashame."

"I could say the same...Mister..?"

He leaned forward a little smiling with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes "Tommy, and you are?"

I smiled "Naya."

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he said.

I leaned forward to whisper in his ear. His slight shiver made me smile.

"Let's cut to the chase...you wanna fuck." I pulled back to watch his face.

He seemed shocked for a second then guilty.

"No no no, I mean yeah but you seem like someone I'd like to get to know better," he stuttered.

I raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"So you don't wanna…"

His eyes widen. "Truthfully? Absolutely."

I threw a quick glance to Reed who nodded in return. I grabbed Tommy's hand.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go."

He practically jumped off the bar stool and threw some cash on the bar before leading me out of the night club.

He drove at break neck speeds trying to get back to his place. My men would be alright and keep an eye on things, I was more than safe. Even without a weapon, I could practically kill someone with my bare hands.

I rubbed a hand over Tommy's crotch. His breathing became heavier as his erection pushed against the material of his jeans.

"Hold on Naya baby, don't wanna crash right around the corner from my house place."

"Mmm I guess I could keep my hands to myself just a little longer," I said removing my hand from his lap. Sure enough we pulled up to our destination.

No sooner than he got the door open and closed behind us were we on each other. Clothes coming off. I helped him out of both his jacket and shirt. We'd both kicked our shoes off. It'd been a long time since I'd had such care freeness. His lips were feverish as he kissed down my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and sucked on his neck, he'd no doubt have a hickie in the morning. He walked us across the studio over to his bed. We collapsed on it with me on top. He yanked my dress over my head leaving me in a black bra and pantie set.

His eyes drank me in hungrily. "Damn woman." Then he sat up, with me still in his lap he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. His lips were much softer than I expected. When we pulled apart, he made quite the picture. My red lipstick was all over his lips and neck. I'd claimed him. He was mine now.

He rolled us over until I was on my back, hovering over me he gave me the most salacious grin as the only warning. A second later he'd yanked my panties off and before I could even comprehend what he was doing, his head was between my legs and against my own will my legs began to shake.

I couldn't help the moan that slipped out.

"Oh god...don't stop"

In response, he sucked on my clit. Two of his fingers slipping inside me while his tongue continued to work its magic on teasing my clit.

I was so wet I'm sure I could drown him down there if I wanted to. But he seemed just as eager to eat me all up. An all too familiar feeling began to build and a second later everything went dark.

TOMMY POV

Damn she has the sweetest pussy I've ever eaten. I could lay here and lick at her all night and never grow tired of the taste.

She screamed my name just before she blacked out. Talk about an ego boost.

I moved to hover over her just as she came to again. I don't know what made me do it but as soon as she looked up at me with those seductive green eyes, I kissed her. She didn't seem to mind at all tasting herself in our kiss. She began sucking my bottom lip and tongue and I felt myself grow fully hard again. Pulling away from the kiss I searched her eyes for any hesitation and found none. She was more than ready to go. Her legs wrapping around my waist was all the push I needed. I slammed into her and took pride in the raspy moan she released.

"Fuck baby, you're so damn tight." I groaned. She gave me a mischievous look just before I felt it and nearly came. She'd squeezed herself around my dick.

I looked down at her.

"Do it again." And she did.

Without much problem she began to match my strokes. Her nails scratched into my back as she let out a growl when I finally hit her spot.

"Please," she begged.

I kissed her soft juicy lips and looked into her hooked eyes.

"Please what?"

"Please make me cum," she moaned.

"Call me daddy," I said. She looked back with defiant eyes. Oh so she had no problem begging but didn't wanna call me daddy? Challenge accepted.

I paused mid-stroke and slapped her ass hard. Her pussy muscles clenched around my dick and I nearly came and she let out a squeak.

I slapped her again on the ass. Her breathing picked up. She was enjoying this.

"Call me daddy."

Nothing. I slapped her again. She moaned.

"Say it."

Nothing. I slapped her ass then rammed back into her making sure to hit her g-spot each time. Her whines were music to my ears.

"Say it or I swear I will stop right now." I growled.

She moaned. "No please, don't stop daddy!"

I could feel the pre-cum dripping out just as she came again. A second later I let go and filled her up.

I'd never come so hard in my life. I almost regretted slipping out of her but I was tired and I didn't wanna squish her. I glanced at her and she looked completely fucked. Her hair was wide, her skin sweaty and red, and her eyes were closed. It did my pride good. I did that. The most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and I'd reduced her to pieces in my bed.

Fuck yeah Tommy boy. You did good.

NAYA POV

I'd woke sometime after our little sex fest and I usually would have left or killed the man but something about Tommy gave me pause. In his sleep he'd pulled me close to him. I slept a little more before getting up. Tommy continued to sleep soundly even as I threw on my dress, found a long sleeve shirt of his and put it over my dress. I'd just written him a note with my number on it and was sneaking out the front door when I opened it to reveal Ghost. He looked me over and gave me a knowing smile.

"Hi," I said. He was a handsome man. Even more so up close.

"Hello, didn't wear him out too bad did you?"

I chuckled lightly. "I don't know, I make no promises. Naya." I held out my hand that wasn't holding my shoes. He shook it firm but politely.

"James, nice to meet you."

"You have a nice business, I too have a few business ventures. If you're ever looking to expand or need a partner for a future business, here's my card." I said meaning both his club and other ventures. I handed him one of my business cards from my purse. On it read "Naya Donavan" listing my office phone and a website to some of my hotel and resturants in Miami.

He looked it over and nodded. "Thanks, I'll keep you in mind Ms. Donavan."

"Have a good day Mr. "

I took my leave before he went inside and woke his friend.

Reed was waiting for me outside the building, grinning with my coat and a cup of starbucks waiting for me.

"Well don't you look well rested jefa."

I rolled my eyes but slid into the coat before taking the coffee.

"Oh shut up."

We got into the SUV and I couldn't help but glance back at Tommy's building.

"So what now ?" Reed asked from beside me.

"Now we go home. I've learned all I need to. Things are about to heat up here but until then we go back home and we do business as usual."

Reed nodded then spoke to the driver. "You heard jefa, time to go home."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs

Author's Note: I didn't really plan to continue this beyond a one shot but I think I'll let the story flow and see what happens. Remember to review!

Chapter 2

NAYA POV

Two months. That's how long it'd been since my little vacation to New York. I was a little disappointed that I didn't hear from Tommy. So much so that I had one of my guys now stationed in New York to report back just to let me know if he was even still alive.

 _Oh he's alive alright._

Just then my desk phone rang. I looked at it for a moment before picking it up.

"Naya Donavan."

I was a little surprised at the voice that greeted me back.

"Hello Ms. Donavan, it's James St. Patrick, Tommy's friend."

I smirked a little. Leaning back in my chair to stare out the window at my view of downtown Miami.

"Mr. St. Patrick how nice to hear from you. Although I wish it were a certain friend of yours. What can I do for you?"

His chuckle reached my ear. "I have to apologize for Tommy, he's been busy around here."

 _Yeah, I'll say. Busy with that red head. Heard she got shot. Too bad she didn't die._

"I'm a big girl. I know how these kind of things go. Now what did you need?"

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to schedule a meeting at your office to discuss some potential business plans and maybe get your opinion on a project I'm currently working on. I'll be down in Miami later this afternoon."

I thought his request over for a moment. This no doubt had something to do with their problems with a certain contracted killer. She'd been missing when I needed a job done and Reed tracked her to New York. Someone was out to kill Mr. St. Patrick.

"It must be your lucky day. I'm actually completely free tomorrow. Want to meet here at my office at say noon?"

"Perfect. Noon tomorrow it is. Text me the address."

"Sure thing. See you then. Take care."

I ended the call before taking out my cell and shooting Reed a text.

TOMMY POV

This just wasn't my week. Fucking Angela and now Holly. Poor sweet Holly. She was a good girl and didn't deserve this. Thank god she's gonna be ok. Seeing her lay in my bed made me think of another woman. A more exotic, seductive woman. I wanted to call her that first morning after she left. It'd been disappointing to wake to Ghost instead of her sweet face. Things just seem to get so hectic and then before I knew it I'd tumbled into bed with Holly, killed a child molestor, and now my best friend is fucking a Fed. Honestly I didn't want to ruin a good memory. For all I know she regretted it when she got home.

Ghost says he talked to her and plans to meet with her because she's some big time hotel and restaurant down in Miami, New Orleans, and California. I don't wanna bring her into this any further than being Ghost' business partner. I'd already fucked up with Holly. She'd opened her mouth to Ghost and now she thinks she's my partner.

Why she thinks I'd want her for anything more than good sex is beyond me. If I were gonna find a partner in crime like Ghost has Tasha it would be someone like Naya. Beauty and brains.

If things were different...I'd have called her.

NAYA POV

I threw Mr. St. Patrick a smile over the rim of my coffee cup. He sat across from me looking for all the world like the "Ghost" I'd heard so much about. I sat behind my desk, placing my cup down.

"So let me get this straight. You got into bed with Simon Stern over me? Oh man, I'm hurt." I say meeting his eyes. He frowns slightly.

"Trust me when I say it wasn't really up to me. After the shooting at my club I was black balled and through some sneaky shit Stern bought the building I rent for Truth."

I nodded. I was familiar with the tactic. I'd used it many times on other smaller businesses.

"I see. Well the easiest thing would be to just buy your contract out like you agreed. Though he'll make it impossible for you."

He nodded. "That's exactly what I was thinking. What would you do?"

I paused to think for a moment.

"If I were you...I'd make friends with someone more powerful in the industry who I knew would be loyal and go to war for me," I say staring him dead in his eyes. It takes a moment but I see it when it clicks. He looks at me skeptically.

"You'd help me get my club back from Stern? Why?"

"Let's just say I have history with Stern and me and any chance I get to knock him down I take it. Plus you seem like the loyal type. I cherish those kind of people in this business. So what do you say, want me to do my magic?"

"What do you want in return? You want Tommy? I can send his white ass down here you just say the word," he says. His eyes twinkling with mirth.

I chuckle. "I don't want nothing. I'm a very very wealthy woman James. You can give me the one thing I yearn for more than money these days… loyal friendship."

James smiles before extending his hand out to me. "Well then Naya looks like this is the start to a beautiful friendship."

I smile shaking his hand.

"I agree. Now as for now try to appease him and get the contract signed even though they'd have to be an idiot to agree to it. Go home and give me a call if you need anything to move this agreement with Stern along. I'd offer a loan but I'm sure you're tired of owning people and I can respect that."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you again Naya."

I smile. "You're welcome James. Enjoy the rest of your trip"

He rises from his seat and makes his way to the door. Just as he goes to leave he looks back at me.

"For what it's worth. I think Tommy is a fool for not calling you."

"True. But it's all part of his charm I guess." I laugh. He waves and then takes his leave.

Not even 5 minutes later Reed strolled into my office. With lunch.

"Have I told you how much I love you and you're my favorite employee?"

He rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah. How was your meeting with your Yankee friend?"

I snatched one of the bags of chinese food from him laying it out on my desk as he got comfortable in the seat across from me.

"It went well. He wanted advice on how to deal with Simon Stern," I say while grabbing an egg roll. Reed scuffs.

"He's such an annoying ass grandpa."

I nod. Chewing my food then swallowing it before responding.

"Oh don't I know it. Even if I didn't have a personal interest in the matter I'd do this shit for free. I just wish I'd taken your offer and killed his ass last year at that party."

Reed swallowed a mouthful of lo mein then laughed.

"Yeah well its too late for that now. You're friends with a well known drug lord. Any murders like that now could cause you to be questioned and we've gone a decade without you so much as showing up on the Feds list of suspects as the Red Queen. So we're sabotaging him the old fashion way."

"You're right. That's why I want you and a few of the guys to go to New York and keep an eye on things and help out where you can."

He clapped his hands and jumped to his feet.

"Say no more. You know how I love me some NYC. When do I leave?"

I checked the time.

"Tomorrow morning. Vibe magazine is supposed to be having their party at Truth. Make sure everything goes well and call me if any complications come up."

He grabs his things. "No problem, jefa. And don't worry. If I see your boo thing I'll wack his little fire crotch girlfriend for you."

"Reed. Leave her be. If I wanted her dead, I'd put the bullet in her myself."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah I understand."

Author's Note: Reviews. What do you think of the Ghost and Naya friendship? I'm weaving Naya into the storylines and tweaking them in some places.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

GHOST POV

No matter what it seems like I can never get ahead. Unless…

I pull my cell out and make the call. A call I promised to only use for a rainy day.

" _Hey friend, how are things?"_

Hearing her excitement makes me smile for a moment. She's in a good mood. Maybe she'll still be willing to help.

"Hey Naya, things are good. Listen I have a favor to ask. It's about Stern," I say.

" _Oh name it. What can I do?"_

"I need faces for the Vibe event I'm hosting."

" _Let me guess, Stern is trying to sabotage you. Say no more. Leave it up to me. Just reserve the VIP and make sure you have bottles."_

I couldn't stop the grin on my face. Finally things were looking up. Tasha locked me out of our apartment. Finally some good news would come of today.

"Thank you so much. What do I owe you? Whatever it is, name your price."

She chuckled in response.

" _What did I tell you James?"_

"That we're friends."

" _Exactly. Now I'm sure you have things to do. Don't worry about the guest list to your event this weekend it's taken care of."_

I smile into the phone.

" _Thank you."_

"We'll talk soon."

Just as I end the call I hear yelling from the other side of the warehouse. Tommy is running at Julio trying to beat him to a pulp. I'm confused for a second then I hear the name 'Holly' and I sigh. Walking over to them I push them a part.

"Come on man, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I yell still pushing Tommy away from Julio.

"Motherfucker was in my house while I was gone!" Tommy yells.

"I didn't touch your girl!" Julio shouts back.

I shove Tommy again.

"Tommy, listen. I don't fucking need you alienating our right fucking hand over some bitch."

He turns his anger towards me just like I knew he would.

"Call Holly a bitch again"

"All I'm saying is you about to do Julio and me in over some broad you don't even trust," I argue.

"I trust her, you don't!"

"No. You don't. Otherwise you wouldn't be in here tryna fucking crack Jay's skull." I respond. Calming down now that he isn't try to charge at Julio.

"Fuck that motherfucker," he retorts.

I turn to Jay. Tossing him a rag. "Julio wipe your nose off. Take a walk."

He does so without argument.

I turn back to Tommy. _Why couldn't he have chosen Naya? Then I wouldn't be having these problems with him and this fucking red head._

" on business right now," I say.

"I can't think about business right now. Come on let's go back to your crib. Bust off a couple of runs of Assassin' Creed. Let me get my mind right."

"Can't go back to my crib man Tasha kicked me out."

"Fuck!"

"Yeah she found out about angela."

"How are the kids?" He asks.

"They don't know yet. At least I don't think so. Look man, you and me can't afford to get distracted. Not right keep our head in the game." I say.

"Kanan got the right idea about this shit. No more connections we can't just walk away from. Kanan got the right idea about alot of things. We gotta give his crew the RSK territory man. He knows what he's doing, he taught us everything we know. I mean how else are we gonna move this shit?" Tommy argues. I think it over as he walks off. The more Kanan is mentioned the more uneasy I feel about it all.

NAYA POV

The breeze feels good on my skin as I lay out on the beach watching as little ones run up and down the beach. Charles, my second in command when Reed is away sits fully dressed on the beach chair next to mine. His brown skin glowing with a healthy tan. He's just returned from California for me. Brown eyes stare at me from under a light brown mop of hair. He's handsome in an Aladdin kind of way.

He looks so out of place in a black leather jacket, black tee, and dark washed jeans.

"Charles, I know you don't come to Miami often anymore but don't they wear shorts in California?" I tease. He chuckles.

"Funny, jefa."

I take my shades off my eyes to get a better look at him as he hands me a folder.

"This everything ?"

"Yeah. From what I can tell, the assassin was killed just before your friend Ghost could get there. Not really sure who but whoever it is no doubt wants your new friend dead."

"Noted. I'll have Reed keep an eye on things up there. Now on to the reason why I flew you out here. Usually Reed would do this but I don't want to overwhelm him right now."

"Say no more, I know my little brother. He needs to focus on one thing at a time. What do you need?"

"I have a few A-listers here in Miami I've reached out to but I know you have a better list of them out in Cali. I need them in New York for the vibe party." I say as I look out into the ocean. Then turn back to Charles. "Think you can get them there in 2 days?"

He nods. "Consider it done."

"Good. You can go now. We'll talk soon."

I watch him get up and walk off the beach.

I loved coming here. It was a less popular beach and people tended to leave me alone here. Laying back on the beach chair I close my eyes.

Talking to James made me think of Tommy. From the reports I'd heard from Reed he was quite the wild one. No worse than what I've done but he defintely had a way of doing things with a flare. _He thinks he's bad. Just wait until he meets the Red Queen._

GHOST POV

Truth was packed as usual. Just like I knew it would be. My only concern was my VIP section was still empty. I debated calling Naya when a commotion came from the front entrance.

 _Holy shit._

A large entourage began to pour into the club and at the front of this group was none other than Will and Jada Smith, Taraji Henson, Queen Latifah, and Steph Curry along with his wife. Security surrounded them on all sides.

I walked over to the group.

"Hello all. I'm James St. Patrick. Welcome to Truth." I smiled.

Will smiled at me and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you. You have a nice spot here."

I grin. "Thank you Mr. Smith. So glad you all make it, please all drinks are on me tonight."

The Queen spoke then. "We got a call my Donavan and after she told us about how much you do for the black community and all you hope to achieve, it didn't seem right not to come out and support."

I smile at her.

"Well thank you. It's nice to be able to help and for you all to be here making this party far more than I could ever hope for."

Taraji steps forward. "Welp, point us in the direction of our section. I'm sure you have other people and things to tend to besides us lower peasants."

I laugh. "Say no more, your section is right up those stairs. The entire balcony VIP has been given just for you all. If you need anything let me know."

They make their way up the stairs. Club goers gawk at them and some even sneak pictures. I smile. Those pictures will be all over the blogs by morning. Just as the entourage and security clear out, in walks none other than Naya Donavan.

She is dressed in an all white pants suit.

"Well if it isn't the man of the hour." She chuckles.

I pull her into a hug.

"Thank you so much Naya."

We pull apart and she nods.

"Oh please think nothing of it. I promised you celebs and you got them."

He grins at me.

"Yes you did. But you didn't tell me you were coming."

I shrug.

"Well lets just say I'm looking to have a picture of me with the owner of Truth to post on my IG and if Stern happens to see it and have a heartattack well then that'd be a bonus," she laughs.

I laugh as well. "Say no more." I flag down one of my waitresses and Naya hands her phone to take the photo.

She throws an arm around my waist and in turn I place my hand on her hip. Smiling for a few photos the waitress hands her the phone back.

She swipes through them before finding one she likes and posting it. After tagging Truth and I, she puts her phone away.

"Well that should do it. I have some business to take care of so I'm going to head out. Take care of my friends alright." She says.

"Of course. And hey thank you again."

She nods and exits out the front door.

 _Maybe Tommy will give her a chance after Holly is gone._

NAYA POV

I get into the car and close the door.

"Well what do you know. One week here and you look like a New Yorker," I tease.

Reed rolls his eyes.

"Hey in my defense, Timbs are the best against all the cold weather as well as the nasty shit that's on these streets."

I hold my hands up.

"Whatever you say."

His face turns serious. "So what do you want to do about the problem now that your friend's party is a success?"

"I'm gonna stay here for a while just in case. Charles is in Miami, he send his love."

Reed rolls his eyes.

"Sure he does. I'll see that dick face soon. The condo is set up and ready for you if you want to go there. Or did you want to see if you could catch a peek at your boo thang?"

I laugh at that. "Okay first off don't ever say boo thang like that again. ANd no, I'll see him soon. I want to familiarize myself with what is going on. My rat back in Miami tells me James' fed, Angela is close to putting some things together that could be trouble for Tommy and Ghost. They didn't say what exactly only that Angela's department had been pulling alot of information for Tommy. I want to know why and how to get ahead of this shit storm the guys are brewing."

I order as we drive off towards my condo.

REED POV

Someone was going to die soon. I spared a glance over to Naya as we watched from the floor length windows to the street down below. Across the street FBI agents surrounded the hotel. One that Naya was actually in the works of buying. We'd watched Ghost, Lobos, and Tommy go into the building at their respective times.

Now the special squads were charging in now. I glanced to Naya's face. Her sometimes warm features were hard as ice as she watched Agent Angela and her crew bring out Tommy in handcuffs.

 _Damn it's a shame she'd have to die, she was sexy for a Fed._

We couldn't hear what Tommy was shouting to Angela but there was no doubt it was vulgar.

Once the area was cleared, I turned to her.

"What do you want?"

Naya looked at me sharply. "What do you think?"

I took a step back. Naya wasn't one to attack her own men in anger without reason, but it was better safe than sorry.

"I'll get information on where they are keeping Tommy."

She nodded. "Good. Do that. And get me a meeting with Ghost. ASAP."

NAYA POV

"What the fuck do you mean they denied his bail?!" I growled. I kicked the trashcan over.

"They switched judges at the last moment and my guy couldn't find anything on her to use," Reed said.

"Fuck! If all goes bad I want my wet team out here and ready to move asap."

"Yes jefa. But let's save a prison break as the last resort. He'd become a wanted man and would have to disappear."

"Alright. For now. I'm calling Ghost. He needs to know about this hit that just surfaced."

I dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"James...can we meet today?"

"Umm now isn't a real good time Naya."

"I heard about Tommy, James."

There was a silence then he cleared his throat.

"I'll text you my address."

"See you soon."

I end the call and look to Reed. "I'm driving myself. You handle things while I'm gone."

He nods.

GHOST POV

At the knock on my door, I snatch it open ready to go round two with Tasha. My anger deflates when I see who it is. Despite my anger and frustrations I manage a smile.

"Naya, I completely forgot you were coming. Please come in."

She gives a polite smile and comes inside. Closing the door I turn to her.

"What can I do for you? I didn't even realize you were still in New York."

"I wasn't but then I heard about Tommy's arrest through the grapevine."

I give her a slightly hostile look. "And just where did you hear it because it wasn't made public knowledge."

"Ever heard of the Red Queen?"

His entire face goes from anger to shock.

"She doesn't exist. No one alive has ever admitted to working for her organization or been caught."

I chuckle darkly. "I assure you she is very much real. And I have her ear. Even you must see how she would benefit from my network."

I think it over then nod.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Its simple Ghost. Tommy needs my connections and you need to watch your back. Someone hired a hit out on you for 3 million dollars. 5 million to anyone who can take both you and Tommy out."

I tense at my street name.

"Is that why you're here? To kill me?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Really James? You're my friend. I'm here to warn you and figure out what your plan is to get Tommy out because we both know that if he goes down so will you." She says

I nod.

"I'm handling it. But if things go south…" I trails off looking at her.

"If things go south, you come south. You, Tommy, and your family. We'll look out for you. I have enough places in the world that they'd never find you." She says and I believe her. For the first time in my life I truely believe I have a friend besides Tommy.

I pull her into a hug.

"Thank you."

We pull apart.

"I have an idea. But I'll need your help."

I look at her curiously. "What did you have in mind?"

NAYA POV

I eye Agent Angela for a moment as we sit in the small room waiting. It takes every ounce of my control not to snap her pretty little neck. But I refrain because she has gotten me in here to see Tommy. For now i'll play nice.

"Are you sure you think you can get Tommy to work with us? He seemed pretty determined to just go away to prison for life." She asks for what seems like the 100th time but I suck it up and respond reminding myself to play my role. For all she knows I'm just a business woman who happens to be friends with James and had a fling with Tommy.

"I hope so for his sake. I really liked him you know. I should have known that he wasn't a good guy, I never have good luck with men." I sigh. And just like I planned she rushed over to my side and patted my shoulder, her face full of compassion.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. The right guy will come along. We all make mistakes. Thank you for even trying to help with this." She says.

"I just wanted to help, especially if it keeps James away from this kind of bad publicity. He's my friend and if this helps him then I'll do my best."

She smiles. "Good. Now remember there aren't any cameras or mics in here because we're not supposed to even be here. The point of this meeting is to see if we can get him to stumble and say anything worth looking into."

I nod. "Okay." I got up and moved to the far side of the room pretending to be lost in thought. Moreso just to put some distance between me and her.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak again, the door opened and I felt my heart race a little. In walked a guard and behind him was Tommy.

He didn't notice me right away, but that's okay. It gave me a moment to look him over. I'd seen picture updates and what not but it had been a while since I'd seen him in the flesh this close. The guard left closing the door behind him.

The orange jumpsuit and handcuffs gave me some naughty thoughts of roleplay for a second but then I snapped out of it as he began to yell at the Agent.

"You gonna take off these cuffs? I don't see no cameras in here, no mics...and I don't see my-" His voice trailed off and his eyes widen as they finally noticed me.

"Naya? What the fuck are you doing here?!"

I struggled to not smile. Instead I went for a more somber look.

"Good to see you again Tommy."

I felt myself shiver under his hot gaze even as Angela spoke to him.

"She's here as a favor from James. He thought maybe she could help you see reason. If it's revenge you're worried about I can get you witness protection, I can even relocate your mother."

His gaze snapped back to her as she continued.

"I don't want you. I want Lobos."

I rolled my eyes at that. Did she really think that Tommy was stupid enough to believe her?

"Maybe I can get your sentence down to 15 years."

I felt my anger rising just as Tommy hit the table and leaned acrossed it to snarl at her.

"15 years? You fucking bitch, your pussy must be made out of poison it's like the acid ate his fucking brain!"

I had to cough to stop from laughing. _Jeez how the hell does he come up with this shit?_

My cough turned the attention back to me. It was like they forgot I was there. Tommy gaze me a blank look before looking back to her.

"You want me to snitch so bad, I ain't gonna give you Lobos. But I know someone else I can give you instead, what nah? You don't want that do you?"

I stood from off the wall.

"Okay, Agent maybe I could try talking to Tommy alone for a moment."

She looked at me with fear and some relief. He was getting to her.

"I don't know Ms. Donavan," she says looking at Tommy. "If something happens to you that'll be my ass."

I pat her on the shoulder. "Trust me. I'll be okay." I give her a reassuring look. She looks from me to Tommy then makes a decision.

"Okay. I'm going to go to the bathroom. Give a holler if you need anything."

"Will do."

"Yeah get out of here with your poisonous pussy." Tommy yells as Angela makes her way out of the door. As soon as it closes behind her I put my fingers to my lips. Tommy looks at me in confusion for a moment as I began to unbutton my suit jacket. I rip the wire from my jacket tossing it to the floor and crushing it under my heel. Tommy rises from the table and comes to stand in front of me.

"I don't have alot of time but we need you to trust that everything is going as plan." I say. He closes the space between us.

"We?"

"Me and James. I can't explain now but I wanted you to know that I'm here for you and everything is going to workout. All else fails, I'm going to break you out."

"And just why would I trust you or him?"

"Because he's your friend."

He leans down until our lips are almost touching.

"And you?"

I grip the back of his head smashing my lips to his. His lips demand dominance over mine and I let him. His tongue plays with my own and I have to stop myself from moaning out loud. Pulling back I look into his heated eyes.

"Does that answer your question?"

He nods dumbly. "I wish I didn't have these handcuffs on I'd show you just how much daddy misses you. Get on the table."

My eyes widen. "Tommy now is not the time for…"

He shoves me until I have no choice but to sit on the table. Spreading my legs apart I'm glad I wore a skirt today. He gets on his knees and I help him push my skirt up around my waist. I don't have any panties on today so he gets an eye full.

He leans forward and inhales.

"Damn what the fuck was I thinking not calling you. I'm sorry." He says just before shoving his face between my legs.

"Tommy," I whisper, my hands playing in his hair. His tongue teases my clit and I feel my legs shaking as he gives me slow long licks. My legs are now over his shoulders and I can't help but become even more turned on as our situation hits me fully. He's handcuffed at my mercy eating me as if he hasn't eaten in days.

The sucking sounds he makes drive me over the edge. I bite my lip to keep my screams to myself. I could only imagine if Agent Angela came in and found us in this position.

My legs feel like jello when he finally pulls away and rises to his feet.

His face is covered in my juices and he's smirking at me. It's the sexiest thing I've seen in a while.

"I defintely gotta get outta here so I can fuck that sweet pussy of yours again."

I chuckle at that.

"Glad I could make you see things my way."

I pull out a napkin from my suit jacket and help him wipe his face.

Standing to my feet I give him a quick peck on the lips.

His eyes are low and lust filled.

"You say James has everything figured out?"

I nod. "And if his plan goes wrong, be ready to get out of here in 24 hours."

He nods. "Yes ma'am. Damn you are an amazing woman. Now go ahead and get me back to my cell before I bend you over this table and show you the true meaning of dropping the soap."

I chuckle before straightening my clothes and knocking on the door.

A second later, the door opens and Agent Angela comes back in looking hopeful.

Tommy speaks before she can ask.

"I'm done here. Like I told you I'm no snitch and some one night stand is not gonna change my mind even if it was good pussy," He looks at me and winks. I give him a glare even as I smile inside.

Agent Angela huffs before turning to the guard. "Get him back to his cell. We're done here."

I watch as he leaves, a pep in his step and then I turn to Agent Angela.

"I tried but he just kept making inappropriate sexual gestures and insults. I don't know what James wanted me to do but I'm sorry I couldn't help."

She gives me a small smile. And that's how I know she's bought it.

"It's okay. Let's get out of here. And thank you again for doing this."

Author's Note: Please review. Let me know what you think. This chapter is a little longer because I'd like to cover alot of plot. But Naya and Tommy finally meet again, yay!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Power does not belong to me, the only thing that is mine is Naya and the other OCs.

Author's Note: I'm glad there is an audience for this story. Please review and share your thoughts!

Reed POV

I made eye contact with the judge as she made her way into the courtroom. Ghost passed on to Naya that his lawyer for Tommy, Proctor was going to make his move today. And of course she wanted me here to see how things played out.

Unless by some divine intervention I already knew how this would play out. That is if the judge didn't want anything to happen to that daughter of hers. With any luck Snowman would be out and in the clear.

 _Defense Counsel has filed a motion to dismiss the complaint against the defendant Thomas Patrick Egan. This better be good Mr. Proctor._

Damn sure better cause I'm hungry as hell. I hope that deli around the corner from my spot has lamb and salad with that special white sauce. I looked up when this Proctor guy begins to push his case about the partial sketch. I almost laughed when Agent Sexy tried to defend this little fuck up. Poor thing. She fucked up making this personal.

 _I hereby exclude the government's identification of Thomas Patrick Egan. The ID is out. And without a solid ID the government lacks probable cause. And the court find it proper to dismiss the complaint._

Thank the lord. That deli plate is calling my name.

 _We request you dismiss with prejudice your honor. Prosecutorial Malfesicious of this kind deserves sanctions and my client should be able to walk away free knowing that the government can not retaliate._

 _I agree, the complaint is hereby dismissed with prejudice._

Jefa will love that.

I'd seen all I needed to, with the dismissal, I made my silent exit. The quicker I passed this on to Naya, the sooner I could get my coffee and fill my stomach.

NAYA POV

I watched Agent Angela rush out of Truth. She was so upset she didn't even notice my presence in line. _Guess she didn't like the way things went down today in court._

I gave the bouncer my name and he nodded letting me in.

Truth was alive and well tonight. James really was just as good of a businessman as he was a drug pusher. I made my way over to the bar, I could go to the VIP but word was that the cast of Hamilton was occupying it tonight. Theatre was cool but they weren't the company I wanted to keep tonight.

The bartender turned to me and smile. His man bun sleek and showing off his handsome face.

"What can I get you?"

I smiled. "A shot of your best whiskey."

He nods. "Alright love and did you want to open a tab?"

"Nah, starting a tab is a dangerous thing for someone like me, especially tonight."

He gives me a curious look. "Bad day?"

I chuckle accepting the shot and throwing it back in one go. The burn is familiar. Comforting.

"The opposite actually...very good day. Just wanna be able to remember it."

"Gotcha. Well how bout I get you another shot to celebrate. What's your name beautiful?"

"Naya."

His eyes widen. "You're the boss's friend? Don't worry about your drinks, we were instructed to give you whatever you want on the house."

I nod. _James you sly dog._

"Is he in tonight?"

"Just missed him, he may be back later. Said something about doing an errand."

"In that case, keep em coming." I throw back my second shot. I had a pretty good idea where he was.

GHOST POV

I pulled up outside the jail just as the fence opened and out strucks Tommy. Even after being inside his attitude never left him.

He stops outside my truck.

"You look like a movie star, get the fuck in the car."

He laughs and gets inside.

We look at each other with knowing smiles.

"It's good to have you back brother."

"You came through for me," he says, smiling.

"Course I did, get the fuck outta here you didn't doubt me did you?" I reply while hitting him with our handshake.

"Well to be honest you had your boy worried there for a minute,I was getting it from all angles the whole time. Feds can be persuasive. "

"Yeah but you held it down."

"Fucking course. You shoulda seen that bitch angela's face when the case got tossed. Fucking priceless."

I laugh half heartedly. My earlier conversation with her coming back to mind but I push it aside when Tommy speaks again.

"So what do we do now? We gotta get back to work?"

"Yeah but let's save it for tomorrow. For now how bout we get you some decent food."

"Oh hell yeah."

"You down with that?" I ask as we hit our handshake again.

"My man."

I go to put the car in drive when Tommy speaks again.

"Oh and that little trick you and Naya pulled over Angela's eyes was icing on the cake. You think she still around?"

I look at him and smirk knowingly. "Actually one of my bartenders just text me before you came out. She's at Truth right now getting fucked up in your honor. Let's say we grab you that food and get you over to the club."

His face lights up. "Oh hell fucking yeah. I can't wait to get another taste of that pussy. That little bit I got earlier was a tease."

I look at him and try not to laugh. "I know damn well you ain't go down on her when she came by to visit with Angela."

The look on his face tells me all I need.

"Tommy you've done some wild shit but how the fuck did you pull that off?"

He shrugs. "A man doesn't tell all his secrets."

I chuckle , driving away from the jail.

"There's something you need to know about Naya. She's in bed with the Red Queen down in Miami. Says they are business partners."

His eyes widen "No shit! But we thought the Red Queen was a myth. That explains why she could promise to get me out if you hadn't tho. My kind of woman."

"Yeah and that's not all...word from her boss, there is a hit out for you and me." I say.

He shrugs. "Nothing we can't handle. Like you said. Tomorrow is a new day."

TOMMY POV

I tried not to be too eager to grab a bite then get to the club but all I could think about was the sweetest pussy waiting for me. Holly popped into my mind for a second but then I dismissed her. She could barely hold up with the Feds, I'd have to do something about her. But not tonight.

I followed Ghost to the bar. The club was still bumping even as things began to whine down.

I was disappointed when we reached the bar and Naya was nowhere in sight.

 _Knew I shoulda skipped the food._

The man bun bartender spots us and comes over.

"She drank a few shots and got a little rowdy and I knew you wanted her to wait so I had the manager show her upstairs to your office."

I pat the guy on the shoulder. "Good job. You might get a pay bonus."

I quickly follow Ghost upstairs to his office.

He glances at me over his shoulder. "Damn Tommy, don't hurt yourself tryna get to my office."

"Fuck you," I laugh just as we reach his office.

The door opens and we walk in.

"Hey gentlemen! Tommy! So good to see you again, the cuffs were kinda hot but that orange wasn't you color," she says.

I can't help but smile. She's twisted drunk. Apparently she's a happy drunk. It's kinda cute.

Ghost is holding back his laughter.

I move closer to his desk where she has apparently decided to sit behind.

"Good to see you too gorgeous. Thanks for waiting for me. I'm a little hurt you started the party without me though." I say coming to stand beside her as she turns in the chair to face me. Her eyes have glazed over. Her voice dropping the same seductive one she gave me the first time we met. I can feel my dick getting hard just thinking about that night.

"Mmm my apologizes, how bout we take this party back to my place. My car is valet. You'll have to drive because I drove myself tonight and I'm a little too tipsy to be behind the wheel of my Audi." She says just as her hands start inching their way down my chest to my belt buckle.

I throw Ghost a look.

"Well, hate to cut this time short but I need to make sure the lady gets home safely."

Ghost chuckles and waves a dismissal hand at us "Go, I'll call you tomorrow."

I don't need to be told twice. I stand back and allow Naya to put her coat on before taking her hand and leading her out of the office.

I manage to make the drive to her spot in one piece. I don't comment on the location. Right across from the hotel they busted me at. I do wonder if she saw me that day.

We get up to her penthouse and just as I'm trying to turn the key in the lock for the third time. (It would have been easier if I could focus on anything other than her hand down my pants and her lips kissing on my neck.)

The door opens and a guy I don't recognize is staring back at us. I clear my throat and Naya looks up.

"Oh Reed, you're here!"

The guy smirks clearly he can tell she's had too much to drink. I look him over.

"Who the fuck is this!"

Reed chuckles reaching for a coat off the hanger near the door.

"I'm her right hand and I am leaving. Just wanted to make sure you were safe before I headed home."

She smiles. "I'm fine dad. You can go now. I'm in two very good hands, right Tommy?"

She looks at me and I grin slapping her ass "That's right baby."

Reed pushes by us. "Yeah I'm leaving before I need therapy. See you tomorrow boss. Nice meet you Tommy," he says before heading for the elevator. I nod at him. He doesn't seem too bad.

We enter the apartment and I close and lock the door behind us. My cock starts jumping again when she begins to peel off layers of clothing on her way to what I assume is her bedroom. I follow her lead and shed mine too.

The sway of her now bare ass is too much for me to take. I slap it hard making her yelp in surprise before pushing her onto the king size bed. Face first. Without asking she gets comfortable then presents me with the most perfect view of that pussy from behind, her face planted in the bedding and her back arched with her ass on full display for me.

I lean down and bite her right cheek.

Then I run two fingers down to tease her. I almost cum when I feel how wet she is.

"Damn baby, you miss daddy? You're dripping for me"

I pinch her clit and she moans.

"Yes...please fuck me daddy," She wiggles her ass a little and I slap her left cheek lightly.

"You know I love it when you call me daddy...but I'm not ready to fuck you yet."

"Please," she moans as I slide two of my fingers in her.

I pump my fingers in and out, curling them a little inside her.

I can feel her trembling as she starts moaning. Her little pants are turning me on even more. Flipping her over her titts bounce with the sudden movement. And I can't help but climb on top of her. My lips smash onto hers.

 _Damn. This feels like coming home._

She tries to fight me for dominance and that turns me on even more. I pull away to give both her and I a chance to catch our breath. My cock is pressed against her stomach and I can feel her small tremors.

I want her so bad. I leave kisses along her neck.

She moans when I suck on a particular spot a little longer than the others and I know she'll have a nice hickey tomorrow. Is it childish? Yes but she's mine even if she doesn't know it yet.

I kiss my way down her chest. I pinch both of her nipples and get a gasp for my efforts.

"Please Tommy stop playing with me," she begs.

I look up at her as I continue my way down to my destination. I give her a slow grin.

"Oh baby. You forgot to call me daddy," I say before sucking on her clit. Her moans began to grow louder. And the feeling of her nails scratching my back drives me on. She's so wet.

I look up at her. Her eyes are closed and her head is thrown back. She's biting that juicy bottom lip of hers and all I wanna do suck on it.

I'll just have to suck on her other lips for now. I take one into my mouth and give it a nibble and she hisses. I wonder if I've hurt her but then she moans so I do it again. And her moans grow louder.

"You like a little pain don't you? That's good, so does daddy. I'm gonna make you cum now and then we're gonna smoke that blunt you have on the night stand, then I'm going to fuck you senseless. Do you understand?"

She nods "Yes, please make me cum," she whispers and that's all the confirmation I need. I bury my head back between her legs and eat her like she's my last supper. All too soon she's withering and grabbing my hair. The slight painfulness in her grip only turning me on more. She let's out a scream just as my face becomes soaked.

 _Fuck me sideways she squirted._

I wipe my face, then I climb back up and look into her face. She's panting while staring up at the ceiling with a smile on her face. Then she looks to me.

"Damn that was good."

I could get lost in her eyes. "It was, I could lick that sweet pussy all night. And I might one night but for now...let's hit that blunt shall we?"

She smiles. "Yes we need to get jr. taken care of. Lighters in the drawer."

I sit up and grab the blunt and lighter before coming to sit next to her. She's sitting up leaning on my shoulder when I pass it to her.

"Ladies first." I say and she smiles accepting it.

"Who knew you were a gentleman." She grins before taking a deep pull. She takes another hit before handing it back to me. I shrug.

"It's not too hard to be like that towards a beautiful woman like you." I take my pulls. And we continue in comfortable silence for a while. When the blunt is finally down to the roach I put it out and turn to Naya. The weed seems to have countered the alcohol in a good way. She climbs onto my lap before pushing me unto my back.

Her lips meet mine in a slow deep kiss. She starts grinding on top of me and I can't help the moan that comes out when one of her strokes touches the tip of my cock. Her juices dripping all over it.

She pulls away grinning. "You like that baby?"

"Yes" I hear myself whisper.

"Say you're mine," she growls as she suddenly grabs my hair.

NAYA POV

I don't what's come over me. But I'm tired of this waiting game. I want him to be mine. I'm the fucking Red Queen I shouldn't wait for anything.

I can tell by the way his dick is twitching underneath me that he likes it rough.

"I'm yours, all yours," he whispers. His voice is husky and strained. And it's the sexiest thing ever.

We lock eyes and I let his hair go. "Good."

He's staring back up at me through hooded eyelids. The blue in them dark and stormy.

It's the only warning I get before I find myself flat on my back. Before I can catch my breath he slams his dick into me full force. I can't help but cry out.

His strokes are deep and slow.

"Tommy," I breathe.

He smashes his lips to mine to silence me just as his strokes pick up. Each time hitting my g-spot. I feel myself cumming again already.

"Tommy, protection. We need to use..." I try to say but he cuts me off. When he looks at me his eyes are feral.

"I don't fucking care, take this dick baby," He growls. His strokes take on a punishing rhythm.

My pussy muscles squeeze around him in response to his words.

"I'm gonna fill you up with my cum. Your sweet pussy is gonna get every single drop," He says making me cum again. I'm only vaguely aware of him cuming as I feel it fill up inside me.

I know I should be worried but for now I can't find it in me to care.

He pulls out of me and looks into my eyes.

His hand comes up to play with a lock of my hair. "You are so sexy."

I lean up and give him a quick peck on the lips. I don't bother trying to move because i know my legs won't let me. I watch his bare ass strut into my en suite. I hear the sound of water running then he returns with a towel. A second later the bed dips and I feel a warm sensation as he cleans me.

I watch him for a moment. He's focused completely on his task of cleaning me and I'm not sure if it's the bud that has him so one track but it's a sight to behold. Once he's done he tosses it onto the floor and climbs into the bed next to me. Reaching down he pulls the covers over us.

Without being told Tommy pulls me into his arms and buries his head in my hair.

"Good night Tommy," I mumble, sleep coming to claim me.

"Night baby," he mumbles back.

Author's Note: I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Give me feed back! How we feeling about Tommy and Naya?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except my OC Naya and supporting OC characters.

Author's Note: I'm really glad people enjoyed the last chapter. It was a difficult one to write but I pushed through and it got done. Anywho please remember to leave reviews, they are always welcomed. Fun fact I used to live in Brooklyn so the deli food Reed was craving is very much so that good. And yes I know something has to be done about Holly, lol. Hope you enjoy

Chapter 5.

NAYA POV

I flipped the last pancake onto the plate in my hand and turned off the stove. Turning around I set the plate onto my breakfast cart. I'd gotten it for Reed as a joke for when I wanted to be waited on but it had been collecting dust up until now in the corner. Now I was glad I'd kept it. Making sure everything was secure, I pushed the cart down the hall to my bedroom.

It did my ego good to see Tommy still knocked out. Guess he needed the sleep just as much as the sex. It was almost a shame to wake him but I didn't want the food to get cold.

Rolling the cart over to the sitting area in the corner of my room I began setting up. I was half way through placing the eggs down when a groan reached my ears. Looking up I smiled.

He shot up in bed looking panicked for a moment before glancing my way. He relaxed when he realized where he was. A smile coming to his face.

"Is that bacon I smell?" He asked as he threw the covers back and stood. With no shame, he stood as naked as the day he was born, his jr. giving me a half salute. _Damn I want that for breakfast._ I must have been staring too long because he coughed and I met his eyes again.

"What?" I asked. Looking away I poured two cups of coffee. He grabbed his boxers off the floor and slid them on before coming to stand beside me.

I stood and smiled at him. He reached around me and grabbed a piece of bacon. Before I could swat him away he shoved it in his mouth. Closing his eyes he moaned. When he opened his eyes again his met mine.

"You made me breakfast, you better be careful baby I might get used to this."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well I like to cook when I'm in a good mood. Guess you put me in a great one this morning."

His hand slapped my ass and I jumped a little. Reaching around me he grabbed another piece.

I stepped to the side and watched him take a seat before beginning to pile up a plate of food. Where he could possibly put it all I had no clue. Shaking my head I sat down next to him and started making my own plate of food.

I watched in fascination as he began to demolish the spread I made for him. Eggs, Pancakes, Bacon, sausage, fruit, and toast.

"Damn Tommy slow down before you choke," I chuckled between a bite of my pancake.

He paused for a second and looked my way as if he was just remembering I was even here.

Swallowing his mouthful he sipped some juice before speaking.

"Hey, not my fault you make the best breakfast I've had in forever. It's like Christmas."

He turned back to his plate and continued eating. I shook my head.

"Well in that case eat as much as you want. Reed might be a little upset that you didn't save him any but he's fallen in love with corner store deli food so I'm sure he'll get over it."

Tommy waves a hand looking my way.

"Eh, fuck him, no other man should be eating anything of yours but me."

I chuckle. "Oh really? Too bad I can't say the same."

He stops eating and looks at me with wide eyes.

 _Yeah I know about that fire crotch of yours waiting for you back home._

"Did Ghost tell you about Holly? I'm kill that fucker." He growls.

"No he didn't have to tell me. Your phone has been vibrating all morning. I glanced the screen over to make sure it wasn't important...but it was really just your girlfriend blowing you up."

I shrug and go back to eating. He doesn't need to see just how much it bothered me.

His finger under my chin made me look up. His eyes were clear.

"Naya...I promise I'm not playing you. I just need to sort some things out."

I search his eyes. He was telling the truth. I'd know if he were lying. Many men had lost their heads for it, so I knew what to look for.

"I tell you what Tommy...I'm leaving for Miami for a while to handle some business. Handle what you need to and when I come back I'll expect an answer."

He looks relieved and disappointed.

"Deal. But how long are you gonna be gone for?"

"Gonna miss me?"

"Hell yeah I am. Come here and let daddy show you just how much." He says pulling me in for a kiss. It's nice and sweet. Nothing like the rushed ones we shared last night.

"Mmm this is nice."

"Come back to bed and let me thank you properly for breakfast."

"Yes daddy," I laugh. I let out a squeal a second later when he grabs me and suddenly tosses me onto his shoulder and marches toward the bed.

"You know I love it when you call me daddy."

REED POV

Oh good lord. I cough loudly as the boss and Egan continue to tongue each other down next to the car.

"If we don't leave soon Ms. Donavan you'll miss that meeting you have for later on today at your office." I say. It takes some work not to call her jefa. But it's necessary for now in the company she's keeping. The two pull apart and Tommy sends a glare my way.

"Hey fuck you asshole, can't you see we're having a moment here?" Tommy barks. I roll my eyes. Naya just shakes her head and laughs. It's good to see her happy.

"Don't be mean to Reed, he's the best at what he does. And he's right, if we don't leave soon I'll miss an important meeting back in Miami."

I stick my tongue out at Tommy and he flips me off for my troubles.

She laughs again. "Behave you two." She looks from me to him.

"Especially you, behave yourself while I'm gone," she says just before she leans up and kisses him again.

 _Good lord, how many times do they need to say good bye?_

They finally pull apart and Tommy smirks at her. "I make no promises. Hurry back to me."

"Ok," she smiles at him allowing him to give her one last peck on the lips, then she turns and gets in the back seat. I close the door for her then look at Tommy.

"Try not to do anything crazy while she's gone."

He shrugs "Where's the fun in that?" He gives me a nod then turns and heads down the block to the nearest subway.

I shake my head before making my way to the other side of the truck.

TOMMY POV

She'd only been gone for a few hours and already I missed her. I didn't like dealing with my emotions and I damn sure didn't wanna see Holly right now, so I came to the one place that always feels like home…

I snatched another piece of bacon off of the plate next to Tasha. She swatted me away.

"Tommy, damn!"

I shrug and go back to my seat at the bar in their kitchen.

"I gotta get the kids down here before there is nothing left" She scolds.

"Look I had an amazing breakfast, this is more of a comfort eating kind of thing alright. Don't you females eat ice cream and shit when you're sad? Well maybe I eat bacon. Plus I never thought I was gonna get one of these again," I eye the muffin in my hand before taking a bite. I wondered if Naya could bake muffins too.

"You know Ghost said he had a plan, I wasn't so sure for a moment." She says continuing to cook at the stove.

"Yeah me either, I get arrested and he don't. It's hard not to think that that's fucked up. But you shoulda seen the look on Angela when my lawyer pulled out that sketch. Oh yeah. He played her like checkers. She never saw it coming...Ghost put our family first T, he and Angela are over." I say taking another bite. "Plus him and Naya pulled the whool over Angela's eye and she never saw it coming."

She turns and looks at me.

"And just when am I going to meet this Naya Donavan? Ghost is always talking about her and now you. And what about Holly?"

I can't help but smile thinking about her. "Oh man T, Naya...she's perfect. You'll actually like her. She has some things to take care of in Miami but she'll be back soon. And don't even get me started on Holly. Shits complicated."

She gives me a look. "If she's as amazing as you both say, you need to do something about that little red head and quick. Now go get the kids for me please let them know breakfast is ready."

I get up. "Sure but first…" I snatch a piece of bacon from the plate next to her. "I need more baconnnnnn."

She swats me away as I leave the kitchen to go get the kids.

GHOST POV

This nigga Tommy and his dog. Obviously he had a good night.

"You happy as hell, I hate to burst your bubble but we got a bigger problem, Tommy. Sean put a gun to my head and tried to kill me last night. Kanan's orders."

His eyes widen in disbelief.

"Bull shit."

I continue.. "He's the one that hired the hitta, got cruiz killed, and shot Holly."

"That was Rolla."

"The hitta told me with her dying breath it wasn't. I suspected Kanan. Wasn't until last night I was sure. He thinks I'm the reason he went inside. He needed it to be someone's fault so he made it be mine."

"If that was true, why didn't he just get us when he got out?" He asked confused.

"Cause he wanted the business back, he needed to learn how it worked, what you taught him. All he needed was an introduction to Lobos." I push. I need him to understand what's really going on.

" asked me to take him to the Lobos meeting." I can tell it's finally coming together in his mind.

"Of course he did. Lobos on the inside he needs to find another connect so he can take us out. It's his only play," I look at him. "Unless he stills trust you."

He looks up from the counter and I can tell he's thinking the same thing I am.

NAYA POV

I was supposed to have left for Miami, but my flight was delayed due to techincal issues with the jet so I figured I'd stay an extra day and fly out commercial in the morning if my plane was not ready by then.

I was just heading back to my apartment when Reed text me.

' _Just thought you should know, Simon Stern is at Truth right now with James.'_

I looked up from the text and smiled.

GHOST POV

I knew Stern was a piece of shit. He and I both know that vibe part alone almost had me at the 20 percent mark. The stolen money was just another excuse he could use to try to hold me down.

I turned when a throat cleared at the door. It took me a moment to fully understand what I was seeing.

"Ms. Donavan? I thought you were in Miami by now?" I say. She waltz in like the business woman she is in a very vibrant red pants suit.

"Flight issues. So I'm sticking around for an extra night. I figured I'd come by and see if anyone was here." Her smile turned cold when she looked at Stern.

For his part, his eyes were wide.

"Hello Simon."

He began to stutter. "I don't understand...What..How do you two know each other?"

She smirked. "Oh please, don't act like you didn't see my IG post."

He cleared his throat. "I may have caught a glance at it. But I wasn't aware you two were associates."

She smirked, eyes twinkling. I couldn't help but be impressed. "Oh we're not just associates...we're friends. And I have to say I'm a little upset at how you've been treating my friend here. Now I assume by now he's bought back his club?"

Stern looks at me then back to her. His face smug once more "Actually...we had a break in and no one was able to put down how much he's made these past few events so no."

She looked from him then to me. "Well that is unforntuate. Good thing I caught you all here then. How much?"

My eyes widen. She couldn't mean to…

"How much what?" Stern asked.

"How much does he owe to buy his club back?" She asks.

"750,000" He says smugly.

She nods then pulls out her phone. As she is typing she looks up to Stern…

"Would you like that cash or check?"

My jaw drops. "Naya I can't let you…"

I stop talking at the look she gives me.

"Cash. But I'm afraid I would have to have it now because I'm leaving for vacation and who knows when I'll be back." We all know he's trying to get out of this.

She nods. "I see...well good thing one of my men is downstairs waiting with your payment. Now where is the paperwork?"

Stern's eye widen in shock. "Uh...well it'll take a while to find in this mess. As you can see we got robbed."

She meets my eyes, raising an eyebrow. I nod.

"Actually Simon, I keep my copy in my car. Let me go get that and we can get this business done," I say trying not to laugh in his face. I can tell by his face he's finally realized...he's defeated.

NAYA POV

I laughed before taking another sip of my milkshake.

"But did you see his face. Bet everything he cried when he got in his car."

Ghost laughs. "And Kantos, he really thought he was going to stay after the bullshit he pulled."

I shake my head. "People now a days, most have no loyalty."

He looks up from his shake.

"Hey, I can't believe you did that for me. Are you sure there is nothing I can do for you?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Nah. I got all the thanks I needed. Plus what are friends for? I probably spend that much on a shopping trip in a month. Don't worry about it."

He smiles. "I know but it's just hard to process. You just gave me my club back, no questions asked. You didn't even wanna be partner."

"It's yours. You built that club, it's not right that old chump wanted to take advantage of you like that." I say taking another sip.

"Well any way. I am in your debt. If you ever need anything just say the word."

I think it over… "Well this is more of a request. You can say no and it won't bother me one bit."

He nods "Okay, what's on your mind?"

"With everything going on and the bounty issue you and Tommy have. I'd like to have a way to help if needed. Someone that could be around and if things go bad can help you guys out. Kinda like a sleeper agent."

He thinks it over… "I actually appreciate that idea. I'm needing a club manager part time though I already have in mind someone full-time."

I smile. "That's perfect. I want you to have my right hand man. He's the best and I trust him with my life."

"You sure you wanna part with him?"

"Oh yeah. He'll be missed but I have to head back to Miami tomorrow and I would feel better knowing the one I trust most in the world is watching you and Tommy's backs." I argue.

"Say no more...when can I meet this guy?"

I look up at the sound of the door chime. In walks Reed, but he's not alone.

"I'm telling you if you wanna survive the winter that little pussy coat you got isn't gonna cut it kid,"an all too familiar voice yells.

"Fine. I'll get a better coat." Reed replies back.

I chuckle looking to Ghost. "You get to meet him now, did you call Tommy?"

Ghost shakes his head.

Reed reaches us first. He gives me a quick hug.

"Actually I ran into him and told him you were still here."

Tommy reaches me, leaning down he gives me a slow kiss on the lips.

"Oh get a room, you two," Ghost says.

We pull apart and Tommy looks at Ghost. "Fuck you."

I laugh. Leaning against Tommy I turn to Ghost.

"James, this is Reed. Reed, this is James. And we all know Tommy," I chuckle.

Reed and James shake hands and I can see them sizing each other up. A look passes between the two and then James smiles. It's a genuine one.

"Nice to meet you man. Heard a lot about you," Ghost says.

"Likewise. Listen whatever you need I'm your guy. You need me to babysit Tommy, I charge extra," Reed says.

"Fuck you motherfucker," Tommy retorts.

I shake my head. This was either going to be really good or a disaster.

"Reed, be nice to Tommy."I say. He shrugs. He goes and sits on the other side of Ghost's right while Tommy takes the seat on my left side. Once everyone has milkshakes and food we talk.

Ghost and I tell them about Stern. Tommy is impressed and Reed is amused.

For the first time in a while I think for all of us, we are just four friends out having a good time. I'll cherish the moment because I know it won't last.

Author's Review: Hey guys, so Reed is going to be working at the club. I figured it was time to bring him into the fold. How we feeling about this chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Naya and my other OCs.

Author's Note: Okayyyyy so. I will be going on a retreat for a few weeks and wanted to try to push out another chapter or so before I leave tomorrow. Please review and when I come back who knows how many chapters I'll have done.

Chapter 6.

REED POV

Naya had only been gone for two weeks but all was quiet. I'm pretty sure Ghost was surprised at the fact that I actually know how to run a club. I don't know if I should be insulted or not. His full-time manager, Dre...kid seemed a little suspect to me. I hadn't mentioned it yet to anyone not even Naya because I had nothing to go on. For his sake he better pray I'm wrong. Ghost didn't have to say but something big was going down tonight. He wouldn't have given me the night off if it wasn't.

I wonder when Naya passed that code on to him. It was kinda cute how the two of them were besties nowadays. Alot of times when she wasn't texting Tommy (He always made this stupid puppy love face whenever she did) she was in contact with Ghost. That alone made me trust any orders he gave.

 _Reed, take the night off._

It was almost sad just how easily his three guards went down. Even more so, the clean shot he gave me right through the door. Was this how the killers in NY got down? He stood directly in my line of sight and was dead so quick it almost took the fun out of it. If it wasn't for the bigger mission I woulda went in and took the guy on hand to hand. He looked like the type to put up a good fight. But I did my job and tossed the jimenez calling card on his chest before taking my leave. Id finished up earlier than I anticipated, I had time to change and grab something to eat before my next stop.

NAYA POV

"Wait." I laughed into the phone. "You did what?!"

I reclined back in my office chair while sipping my coffee.

" _Well after you bought my club back for me there was nothing to do with the books but show his wife. As a show of her deep gratitude she gave me his two clubs."_

"I bet his face was priceless."

" _Let's just say you buying my club back aint have shit on the face he made when he realized he'd been caught."_

"Damn. You have all the fun." I chuckled. "Speaking of which...I've heard that the insects are dropping like flies. That fly swatter I let you use is working out pretty good huh?"

He laughed on the other end. _"Absolutely. Thanks for the loaner. It makes life so much easier. And once things settle you should come up. I'm sure Tommy misses you and I could use your insight for these other two clubs."_

"Speaking of Tommy…"

" _Last I heard she wasn't in the picture anymore but I think that's a story for him to tell."_

"Don't tell him I asked...he needs to get things figured out in his own head."

" _Aight, bet. I gotta go handle some things. You'll hear from one of us when the insects all die."_

I hang up the phone. Sighing I get to my feet. I was more than confident that my three guys had things handled in New York. For now I needed to get to my meeting.

Walking out of my office, I nod to my secretary.

"Payton, hold all my calls till tomorrow. I have a dinner date and need to go shopping."

The blonde smiles "yes boss, have a good night."

I nod and continue on out the office.

My driver and temporary go to man , Killan pulls us up outside one of my under-construction hotels. He opens the door for me and then together we make our way inside. The work site is busy with workers milling around and I nod to them as some stop and try not to gawk at me.

Killan chuckles beside me.

I look at him. "What?"

"These men wouldn't be looking at you like that if that psycho boyfriend of yours was around."

I shove him lightly. "Oh shut up. You haven't even met him yet."

He shrugs "Didn't have to. Anyone who has heard of him knows the rumors. It figures that you'd go for the crazy one."

I roll my eyes as we continue through the work site. After a little more walking we end up on the east tower of the hotel. It's already completed and completely sound proof in the basement level. I'd had to pay extra for that but it was worth it.

With a practiced ease all the amusement drained from my face and my face took on a more tense and down to business look.

The moment we entered the room those inside grew silent.

The leader of the group of six, Matteo, stepped forward.

"Ah the Red Queen. So nice to finally meet you. Your man Killan there is not as easy on the eyes as you are," he says attempting to lure me in with his heavy latin accent.

I nod. "Nice to meet you as well Matteo. Now shall we get to business?"

He nods.

"If I understand correctly you flew me down here all the way from Philly for a contract. Why?"

"I don't actually require your services at this moment in time. But I want you a phone call away should some problems in New York need your specialties. It would take too much time to have my own come from here."

He nods. "I see. And would this on call job have anything to do with Lobos or the Jimenez cartel?"

I give him a look.

"I see...well in that case, consider me at your services Queen. I'll take half the agreed amount now and the other half when or should you call upon my services."

I hold my hand out.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

He takes my hand and raises it to his lips to give my knuckles a kiss. His brown eyes staring into mine. "No the pleasure is all mine."

I hold his stare and then after a moment he gives me a wink. Releasing my hand he steps back.

I snap my fingers and a minute later two of my men come through a side door carrying duffel bags. They look at me and I nod.

Not having to be told twice, they hand the bags over to two of Matteo's men. His men go to open it up but his voice stops them.

"Do you two have no manners. It's insulting to count a transaction between friends infront of them. Take it to the car."

One walks by him and he slaps him on the back of the head.

I smirk.

"Nice to see that some people still have manners even amongst killers."

' _Come my way baby and I'll show you more than manners.'_

A shot rang out a second later. I couldn't stop the snarl that left my lips as a spec of blood splattered on my face. Killan handed me his pocket handkerchief as Matteo's men drew their own guns and aimed them at me. As Matteo began shouting at them, I took my time to first wipe the blood off of my face, then cleaned my gun before putting it back in place in the small of my back. Once it was safely tucked away at my waist. I gave Matteo my full attention.

He was staring at me in...awe? Surprise?

"I don't handle disrespect well."

"Noted. Red Queen. No worries, he was new. The others know better than to speak out of turn. But you should have saved him for me. I like to cut out the tongue of men who speak out of place."

"I'll keep that in mind next time. Now, I hope you have a safe trip back home."

He gives me a grin. "You are something. Don't hesitate to call me if you need any assistants with other needs."

I say nothing as he and his remaining men take their leave. Once they are gone, my men begin to clean up the mess on the floor.

I turn to Killan. "You could have warned me."

"What? That he was going to hit on you? Don't feel special. I hear he will fuck anything that moves."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks Killan you sure know how to keep me humble."

He pats my arm. "You're welcome. Now come, let's get you some food. If the schedule Reed left is anything to go by its about time for your next feeding."

"Feeding? What the fuck am I? A baby?" I laugh.

"Tell me you aren't hungry right now." He dares.

"Oh shut up and take me to get some food." I laugh.

REED POV

Jefa is gonna kill me. I watched Tommy and Ghost argue. Ghost took care of this Kanan guy and he had me take out the others. He didn't tell me why and I didn't ask but he made it seem like Tommy knew. Now here we are. The three of us. I decide to let them hash it out.

Ghost wants to go clean and Tommy doesn't. I don't know what I would do if Jefa came to us with this kinda thing. Our cartel was the way most of our people took care of their own. No. She wouldn't be this selfish. She'd hand it over before burning it to the ground.

" _They was trouble huh? So what Ghost? Am I next?!"_

" _Come on Tommy, don't do this…"_

Fuck. Tommy pulled a gun on Ghost.

" _You motherfucker, no matter how much your suits cost. Or how many clubs you own. You just a corner boy from around the way with no mommy and a drunk for father."_

Ghost pulls a gun on Tommy in turn. Tommy continues. Then out of nowhere this punk Dre shows up with a gun pointed at the back of Tommy's head. Oh fuck no.

I pull my gun and point it at Dre's head.

"See I was gonna stay quiet and let you two hash this shit out but what you're not going to do is tag team him. Specially not this punk ass." I say. My trigger finger is itching. One move and Dre would be a footnote in history.

"Reed man what are you doing? Stay out of this." Ghost pleads. I shake my head.

"Nah, this shit aint cool."

Tommy speaks again still looking at Ghost.

"Have a nice life motherfucker."

Then he slowly moves from between their line of fire and makes his way for the door. I shake my head at Ghost and throw Dre a look before following Tommy out.

Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? I'll be going off script eventually but for now I'm just letting things flow. Please Please Pretty please leave a comment.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note: This is a little rushed but I hope you like it. Don't forget to review!

Chapter 7

NAYA POV

I watched him kiss his little Agent up on the balcony. Completely unaware of my presence. He was lucky that I considered him a friend. Or else he'd be dead. When the two pulled apart and he took his leave, I made my own exit.

I was disappointed. I thought James and Tommy had a real loyalty to one another.

The second my apartment door closed behind me. I began to shout. Killan and Reed stood on the other side of the living room.

"I'm so close to putting a bullet in Ghost!"

Reed mumbled. "So much for being friends."

I spin to face him. "I didn't say it'd be fatal! Just enough to teach him a lesson."

Killan laughs like the asshole he is. "Aww you really did make a friend. I've seen you kill for less."

"Shut up!" I snap. He wisely raises his hand in surrender.

Reed walks over to my liquor cabinet and pours himself a drink. Then one for myself and Killan.

"What now, jefa?"

I take a deep breath before walking over and accepting the drink.

Taking a sip, I sigh.

"I don't know. For now, find out who wants my boys dead the most this week."

Reed nods.

Killan takes a sip of his own drink then speaks. "Did you guys here about Lobos? Someone tried to take him out in prison. Mainstream says Jimenez but people in our circle say it was someone else. And whoever it was they failed."

I take another sip.

"So Reed, let me get this straight. Ghost gets out and burns the bridge so Tommy is out trying to rally to rebuild the business?"

Reed nods. "Yeah. Poor guy. He's gonna get himself killed out there alone."

I finish my whiskey.

"He's not alone."

I make my way to the door. "Killan keep an eye on Ghost. Make sure he doesn't get himself killed. Reed with me."

Both men nod and follow me out.

TOMMY POV

Holy walks in the front door smiling with the safe boxes. She makes a cute little comment about having to give an actual confession at the church location. And I smirk. Just as my lips touch hers there's a knock at the door.

I frown, I pull my gun from my waist as I step around Holly to make my way to the door. I snatch it open and nearly drop my gun in surprise.

Standing before me is none other than Naya and Reed.

I look back at Holly then Naya.

Reed breaks the awkward silence. "Tommy boy! You haven't been returning my calls. What gives?"

I smirk at him. "Knew you were in love with me you fucker." He chuckles in return.

"Aren't you going to let us in Tommy?" She says. Her voice low and seductive just how she knows I like it. Before I can respond, Holly interrupts now standing beside me.

"Tommy who are your friends?"

I look to Reed and Naya in a panic. Reed pushes by us into the apartment and I have no choice but to let Naya in as well. Closing the door behind them I follow them into the sitting area. Naya takes a seat as if she owns the place. There's a twinkle in her eyes and it makes me both excited and nervous.

She turns to Holly.

"You must be Holly...I've heard all about you."

At this Holly relaxes a little and smiles. My poor dumb little bitch. She doesn't see how she's playing into Naya's hand.

"Oh really? I'm sorry but he hasn't mentioned you two."

Naya sticks her hand out politely. "Naya Donavan and this is Reed."

Holly's face lights up for a moment then she becomes suspicious.

"You are Ghost's friend. I've heard of you. Some big time CEO from Miami right?"

Naya nods.

Holly looks from me to them.

"What brings you here?"

Reed clears his throat. "Could I trouble you for some water?"

Holly dazzled by his smile jumps like a bitch in heat to go get his water. She doesn't even bother to ask Naya or I if we want anything. The moment she's out of earshot, I go to kneel beside Naya where she is sitting.

"I know I promised to give you an answer I just need a little more time. Shit has really been bad around here and…"

She put a finger to my lips. "Tommy. I'm not here for that right now. Though I do wish she were gone. I'm here because I heard what Ghost did. I know you want to rebuild your business. I'm here to help you. And talk some sense into that thick head of James."

Tommy looks relieved.

"Oh thank the lord. I could use all the help I can get. Things are really falling apart. Something has happened and I thought I was gonna have to do something stupid."

I take her hand and kiss the back of it before dropping it as I hear Holly return. Stopping all current conversation.

Reed accepts the glass of water with a nod. I get to my feet. Holly throws me a strange look but I ignore her.

"So how long will you be in town?"

Naya smiles. "For a while. Looking over some business venues. Thinking about expanding my hotels."

I nod just as Reed finishes the water and sets the glass on a nearby table.

He then helps Naya to her feet.

"We have to get going, don't we Naya?"

She looks at him for a moment before nodding. Looking at Holly then me she gives us one of her fake smiles this time.

"Yes. Busy day. You guys were one of my first stops along the way."

Holly stands as well.

"Oh well it was nice meeting you two. Any friend of Tommy's is a friend of mine."

Then Holly wraps her arm around my waist in a show of possession. Naya's reaction is so quick if I had blinked I would have missed it. In that one second she gave a look that could have frozen hell over.

I pull away from her.

"Let me show you two to the door."

I walk them over, Naya infront of me and Reed infront of her. I follow them out into the hall, hollering back at Holly that I'll be right back. She doesn't look happy but says nothing.

The second the apartment door closes I spin Naya around and my lips attack hers.

She kisses me back hungrily. I take a moment to suck on her bottom lip and she gasp lightly.

Her arms wrap around my neck and my hands grip her ass through her navy dress. Its made of a silky material so I can palm her ass with no problems.

She starts grinding against me and it takes all my will-power to pull away. I take my hands off her ass...reluctantly.

I lean down and give her one more peck on the lips.

I meet her eyes and want to say to hell with everything. She leans up and pecks my lips once...twice. Then winks. Stepping back she gives my dick a rub through my jeans.

I groan a little at the feel. Then her grip tightens a little. The pain makes me meet her eyes.

"Don't keep me waiting too long Tommy."

I nod.

"I won't." I gasp. "I promise."

She lets go and enters the elevator Reed is standing in looking annoyed. When the doors close I let out a sigh before heading back into my apartment.

Author's Note: Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Power, just my OCs

Chapter 8

HOLLY POV

No matter what Tommy says, Ghost still has power over him. He proved that when he didn't shoot him like planned. So here I am doing what needs to be done. He'll thank me in the long run. I went to the Jamaicans and placed my order. And when they asked me if that was everything I thought of our recent guest.

 _Naya_

I never mentioned it but I know he kissed that bitch. They weren't particularly quiet. And I'm pretty sure they've fucked. Or if they haven't they want to.

 _Can't have some corporate sobby bitch taking my man away from me. He needed a Queen in his life not some little bitch._

And that's why it was easy to toss her in with my order. If they got her while she was around Ghost that would be great. If not, I'd deal with her myself if she ever brought her ass around my man again.

GHOST POV

 _Oh shit._

One moment I was grabbing my coat to go follow Tariq out to the car, the next my face hit my desk. A gun touched the back of my head.

"What the hell were you thinking James!" Naya yelled.

I tried to turn a little to face her but she wasn't having none of that. From the glimpse I caught of her face...she was pissed.

"Naya listen, I know it sounds bad and I'm sure Tommy and Reed made it seem like I was gonna shoot Tommy, but I wasn't. I just needed him to calm down."

"You pulled a gun on Tommy! What the fuck Ghost!" She growled and pushed the gun deeper into my temple. _Damn. I guess she didn't know that._

"If you're not here about that then why are you here Naya?"

"I'm here because someone has been circling around your spot for the past hour and because you're a self asshole." She said. I stood up when she removed the gun from my head.

Turning to face her, I was a little taken off guard at what she was wearing. Not that she didn't look beautiful but in the place of her usual suits and dresses were a pair of baggy black sweatpants, a black hoodie, and black converses on her feet.

"Since when do you dress like that?" I ask, taking the moment to straighten my jacket.

"Since I came here to give you a piece of my mind." She snapped. "If you wanted to leave the business, why do that to Tommy?"

"I did what I thought was best ok? I didn't want to leave Tommy to be set up and end up in prison for the rest of his life. I figured he could go clean like me." I say.

"That wasn't your call to make Ghost!" She yelled. "It ever cross your mind that instead of using Reed to help you burn Tommy you could have sat down and talked to the man you called your best friend?!"

I looked at the floor. She was right. I should have talked to him.

"I couldn't risk it. Tommy never would have gotten out and when everything crumbled it would have led back to me."

I stumbled when she shoved me.

"You're an idiot...if you really wanted to go clean you could have called me and Tommy could have kept his business. All you did was make it hard for him."

I sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry okay?"

I looked into her eyes and she seemed to be searching my face for a moment. Then hers relaxed and she nodded.

"Fine. But you really owe the apology to Tommy."

"I will." I say. "We good?"

She squints her eyes at me then smiles. "Yeah we're cool."

I pull her into a hug.

When we step apart, I remember Tariq.

"Hey I was just about to take my son out, you wanna come?"

She thinks it over for a second.

"Sure. That is if you don't mind running me by my place first. I left my phone there and I really need to change my clothes." She says.

"Sounds good, we're going to a game and it doesn't start for a few more hours." I say.

NAYA POV

Someone was following us. Me and James locked eyes then he glanced at his son in the backseat. His headphones were on and he was looking down at his phone. He barely even looked up when I slipped out of the car. A moment later I heard James do the same.

I stayed low as James made his way towards the back of the truck.

I watched three guys get out of a car and come to stand infront of James. I stood to my feet and pointed my own gun at the nearest one and fired just as multiple rounds went off and the other two dropped to the ground. The source of the shots coming from another black truck. I went to stand next to James putting my gun away.

"Are you okay?" I ask. He doesn't respond right away seeming to be in shock.

Our saviors get out of the truck to reveal Reed and Killan.

Killan rushes over to the bodies and begins to clean up the scene.

Reed rushes over and gives me a hug. "You two okay?"

I nod. "Yeah. We're good." I then look back to James. "Come on James. We gotta go. I'll drive."

He doesn't move for a second still looking down at the dead men then he seems to snap out of it. Nodding to Reed. "Thank you."

Reed returns the favor. He gives James a quick pat on the arm then goes to help Killan.

"Come on James. Let's get out of here." I direct him towards the passenger's seat and run around to get in the driver's side.

I was a little unnerved by it but moreso for my friend. I'd had a gun in my face enough times not to fear death anymore.

I gave one last glance behind us to see my boys packing up the bodies and pulling off. We went in opposite directions.

James snaps out of his shock and turns to his son. "I need to take you home."

Tariq, poor kid is confused. "What? We can't go to the game cause you got rear ended?"

"I said I need to take you home damn it!" James snaps, leaving no room for argument.

HOLLY POV

I can't believe him. After everything I've done for him.

"You can't do anything without Ghost. You can't live without him and now that he and that bitch are dead you don't exist and you fucking know it!" I yell.

I'm caught off guard when Tommy charges me. He's blind with rage I've never seen before.

"Shut your fucking rotten mouth!"

I gasp for air as he forces me against a wall with his hands choking me. Panic sets in and I realize a moment too late that I've pushed him too far.

 _Oh god. He's going to kill me...us_

His grip gets tighter and it's getting harder to focus on anything. My vision is getting heavy. _I just wanted you to love me Tommy._

NAYA POV

We dropped Tariq off at home and went by my place so I could at least get my phone.

Right away I knew something was wrong. I had 7 missed calls from Tommy. I looked to James who seemed to be doing a little better after the shot of whiskey I gave him.

"James...did Tommy try to call you?"

James pulls out his phone and looks at it before meeting my eyes. "15 times. It was on silent so I didn't hear it."

I try calling Tommy back but it rings before going to voicemail. That makes me nervous. Still dressed in my sweats and hoodie, I rush for the door, James on my heels.

"Come on."

We make it to Tommy's apartment in record time. Ghost has a spare key and lets us in. Right away I notice the place is a wreck.

I look back at James and he nods pulling out the gun I loaned him.

We make our way around the corner and what I see stops us in our tracks.

Tommy is on the floor curled up while Holly's body lays just behind him. He looks up at me then Ghost. There are tears in his eyes. And without him saying I knew...he killed her.

"Help me."

I walk over and kneel beside him, blocking his view of her body. He wordlessly leans into me and I can feel his body shaking. I wrap my arms around his body and hold him close. Stroking his head I try to calm him.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay baby. I got you. I'll take care of you."

In response he turns and buries his face into my chest. His arms tightening around my waist.

He mumbles something but I don't catch it. After a second he pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"I thought you were dead. Both of you."

I stroke his face. "We're fine."

"How did you know someone was coming after us tonight?" James ask. He's giving Tommy a hard stare. And that's when I realize he thinks Tommy did it. I pull away a little to allow Tommy to rise to his feet. I then do the same.

He looks from me then to Ghost.

"She did it. She ordered a hit out on you two. I tried to call and warn you once I knew. But when you didn't answer...then she said it was too late." He explains. I can tell from the way James' face relaxes that he believes his friend. They really needed to work on their trust levels.

"Why did she order the hit?" I ask. It had been a long time since someone had dare do such a thing to me. Tommy takes my hand into his.

"Lobos. He called me a while ago and said that he wanted me to kill you Ghost or he'd kill me and Holly. But I wasn't gonna do it. Cause that was you outside the church wasn't it?" Tommy asks Ghost. I'd heard from Reed about their antics with the chinese.

Ghost nods. "Yeah that was me. But Tommy if you were in trouble why didn't you come straight to me?"

Tommy shrugged. "Cause you didn't trust me so why should I trust you?"

Ghost nods in understanding.

"So we gotta deal with this then figure out how we're gonna kill Lobos." He says.

"Let's deal with her then call it a night. We can come together at my place and talk about it tomorrow." I order. Both men look back to Holly's forgotten body then me and nod.

TOMMY POV

The hot water is turning my skin red but I can't find it in me to care. I buried my girlfriend tonight. Even if she wasn't the best, she still meant something to me. I let the water run over me until it grew cold. Turning it off I stepped out of the shower and into the bedroom.

Naya sat on the bed waiting for me. She tossed me a towel and I quickly dried off before throwing on a pair of sweats laying waiting for me on the bed. She'd probably gotten them out of my overnight bag while I was in the shower.

She'd taken one first while I'd raided her liquor cabinet then she'd let me have my own. I appreciated her just letting me have some space. She wasn't pushy like most women...like Holly. Naya was just perfect.

She climbed under the covers and I joined her. We faced each other and I sighed in content when she stroked my cheek.

"Things will be alright Tommy."

I grab her hand and bring it to my lips giving it a kiss. My eyes getting lost in her green ones.

"What would I ever do without you?"

She gives me a sad little smile. "Let's hope you won't ever have to find out."

She moves closer until her head is laying on my chest. The fabric of her sleep shirt the only thing between us. I begin to run my fingers through her dark long locks.

"When Holly told me that you were dead...I thought I was going to lose my mind. I realized in that moment what you meant to me." I swallow as she lifts her head to look at me questioningly. Surprisingly the words come with ease.

"Naya...I love you."

She searches my eyes then leans up and her lips meet mine. The kiss is soft and gentle. When she pulls away she gives me a warm smile. "I love you too Tommy."

Author's Note: Okay so I'm leaving for my trip in the morning. This was on my mind all day so I wanted to give it to you guys. Holly is finally out of our lives, yay! Don't forget to leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

Author's Note: Hey guys I know its been a minute but I'm back with a new chapter, yay! It will have a lot more original plot at this point just because I'm out in the woods with no internet and have to come up with this from memory. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9.

GHOST POV

Of all the times I've pointed a gun at someone and shot them, I never thought I'd ever be as afraid of death as I was last night. If it weren't for Naya, I would be dead right now...gone. Thank god Angela didn't question me too much after I got back from helping get rid of Holly. The stupid bitch. I told her to leave town and what does she do? Try to put a hit out on me with my son in the car. She better be glad Tommy killed her because if she were alive right now...let's just say she'd finally meet the real Ghost.

Now on top of this Lobos shit, Tommy is still too shaken up to be worth any good. Tasha let slip that Holly was pregnant and now he's a wreck. If he doesn't get his shit together I'll have to take the guys and deal with Lobos on my own. Hopefully Naya can get him together on this little getaway she took him on.

NAYA POV

I worry about him. He's been quiet the entire flight and drive. After the bombshell Ghost' wife dropped on him I knew he needed to get away before he loses his mind. We were in the car now on the way to my house...or at least my favorite one. It was a two story mansion, only 6 bedrooms. Pretty modest for someone in my tax bracket. No over the top featured rooms, just a small movie theater, a gym, and an indoor pool.

Once we were inside and I dismissed my driver, I turned to Tommy. He had a far away look in his eyes.

"Are you hungry?"

He turned and finally looked at me as if he was just realizing I was here.

"Sure."

I walk over to him and give his hand a squeeze. Our eyes lock and his nearly break my heart. He looks so broken.

"Hey...I'm going to make us something quick to eat. Why don't you take your stuff to my room? When you go up the stairs its the last room at the end of the hall. You can't miss it, it's the only room with a set of heavy double doors. I'll be up in a little. Feel free to unwind."

He looks down at me and nods. Letting go of my hand he grabs his two bags and heads up the stairs.

I make my way to the kitchen...maybe a little food will lift his mood.

TOMMY POV

I know I'm being an asshole. But everytime I think of Holly now all I can think about is my baby. She never told me. Not even in her dying breath. She let me kill our baby. That evil bitch. I gotta snap outta it, Ghost needs me for Lobos and its not fair to Naya how I been treating her. But it's all good now. I have just the pick me up.

I dice three lines on the nightstand next to her bed and throw them back quickly. I can finally feel myself breathing again as the familar rush hits me .

I take in Naya's bedroom for the first time. The california king bed I'm sitting on is covered in all white linen and covers. It fills soft to sit on. Probably like sleeping on a fukcing cloud.

Then I begin to notice the little things like the way the big ass tv is mounted over the fireplace at the foot of the bed, or how everything except the bed is white with red accents. She even has a glass vase with red roses on a table in her little sitting area. It's very much her personality. Polished yet sexy.

And sexy she is.

I can feel my high mellowing out and I defintely can't have that. I go into my bag and pull out some more blow from my stash.

Just a little more…

NAYA POV

Since it's only 4 in the afternoon I figured a couple of sandwiches and some chips would be good enough for now. I'm sure he's hungry and I'm a little myself. I make sure to make Tommy two club sandwiches stuffed as high as I can with meats and other good stuff. I put it all on a tray before heading over to grab some juice from the refrigerator. I close the refrigerator door and nearly drop the juice in shock.

"Tommy, you scared the shit out of me!"

I push by him to pour the juice into two cups. He lets out a chuckle and that's when I stop what I'm doing to really look at him.

His shoulders are more relaxed than earlier, he's leaning against the counter staring me down. And that's when I meet his eyes. His pupils are do dilated and I can tell right away what he's been doing while I was making our food.

"Really? You doing that shit?"

He moves closer, his expression going from amused to something more dark and intense. It isn't until he traps me between him and the counter, with his arms locking me in on either side that he whispers in my ear.

"Baby, don't be mad." He kisses the left side of my neck. "You look so fucking delicious right now."

He kissed my neck again and I couldn't stop my breathing from getting heavier or the pool that formed between my legs.

I closed my eyes and gave over to the sensation as I felt one of his hands slide up my thigh, the dress I wore rising with his touch. He finally reached my sweet spot and his fingers dipped into lace panties.

"Mmm I never said you could touch me." I whisper as his fingers begin to do their magic with my clit. I can feel him smirking against my ear.

"I don't have to ask for permission to play with something that belongs to me."

I can't stop the gasp or the move of my own hips when he grinds his dick against my ass. Even through his jeans I can feel how hard he is.

It takes everything in me to push him away.

I'm a little proud when he stumbles. But then the look on his face changes to one of anger.

TOMMY POV

What the fuck is her problem. She wants to play hard to get? Fine. I'll play cause I know one damn thing, I'm fucking that tight wet pussy and soon.

She looks at me wide eyed as I take a step towards her, she takes one back.

"Where you going ? You know daddy isn't happy with you right now."

Her eyes widen even more and she swallows. Damn even when she's nervous its sexy. And that little red tight dress she has on isn't helping her cause. It's one of the wrap around kind and all I can think about is pulling that tie loose so it can fall off her.

"Tommy, maybe you should eat first." She says. Without realizing it she's talking with that seductive tone I love so much.

I rush her, taking her off guard I grab her and lift her onto the counter in the middle of the kitchen. She only has a second to gasp before I untie her dress and yank it off of her. She doesn't fight me and I can tell that she's just as turned on as I am.

I push her to lay down. With her dress out the way she's left in nothing but her red panties and bra to match with a pair of black heels. I kiss the inside of her right ankle. She's watching me through hooded eyelids.

"Oh baby, I am gonna eat first. Then when I'm done and you're dripping everywhere...I'm going to fuck you on every surface in this house."

Her eyes widen and she whispers my name as I start to kiss my way up her thighs. I hook one of her legs over each of my shoulders and already I can feel her trembling.

I hook my fingers in her panties and pull them down. She lifts her hips a little to help get them down. Once they are gone I spread her legs wide and just stare at the wet mess she is. She's completely hairless, all smooth skin and her lips and clit are shinning from the wetness. I look up to see her eyes closed in anticipation. I bite her clit hard.

She jumps in surprise and opens her eyes.

"Keep your eyes open. I want you to watch me eat my lunch. And if you close them and I catch you...I'm going to bend you over this counter and punish you. You understand baby?"

She's panting and her eyes have dilated.

"Yes daddy," she says. Her voice is shaky. She's so turned on she can't even speak normal.

I meet her eyes one more time before burying my face between her legs.

NAYA POV

I don't know if I can take anymore. I don't know how long we've been at it but I know the sun has gone down. His hunger finally got the better of him, he'd went down stairs to get the food I'd made us earlier. I took the time to smoke the blunt I'd been craving. A few puffs in and I could feel myself getting wet all over again.

A second later Tommy came swaggering into the room completely naked and unashamed. I took the sandwich he handed me gratefully. I couldn't stop the moan I let out from the first bite.

"That good babe?" He asked, his eyes twinkiling in amusement.

"Yes."

I take a few more bites and savor the taste. Food really does taste better after smoking. I look his way when he begins digging into his bag. A second later he pulls out a small baggie.

I put my food down on the night stand.

"Tommy. How much of that shit have you done today?! Enough is enough!"

He stops slicing it on the nightstand beside him to look at me.

"I've been doing this shit for a long time alright. I'm a professional. I know how much I can take in a day. So why don't you shut your pretty lips and eat your food!"

I growl at him watching as he snorts two lines then wipes his nose. He closes his eyes in pure satisfaction before opening them. His pupils are so blown out he almost looks possessed. He finishes hus sandwich in a few savage bites before turning back to me. The crazed look on his face is all I need to see to know what he's thinking. I slide out of the bed just as he reaches for me. Grabbing my blunt I take a pull as I walk towards the foot of the bed. Tommy jumps off the bed and stalks towards me. When he's just within my personal space I catch him off guard.

The force of my slap leaves a red hand print on his cheek.

His head whips to the side from the force.

He's gritting his teeth, his cheeks quenching as he tries to control his anger when he finally looks back at me.

I give him the same look that I do my men when they displease me.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again. I know you're grieving but don't forget who I am, Tommy."

His eyes flash with anger and then lust. Pure unadulterated lust.

His breathing is starting to become heavier. I could give in and let him have his way but I want to make sure my point has been reached.

When he reaches for me this time I fight him off which only makes him try harder. I resist the urge to use any of my real skills, I'm not trying to hurt him.

But when he grabs both of my wrist in his hand I stomp on his foot.

"Fuck Naya!"

I don't get but a second to celebrate before he knocks the wind out of me by tackling me to the bed.

I land on my stomach and before I can manuver, Tommy's ontop of me. He forces my arms behind my back and holds my wrist together in one hand while spreading my legs with the other. I try to wiggle out of his hold and buck him off. All I get for my troubles is a hard smack on the ass.

I go still for a second. Face planted in the covers, back arched and ass on full display.

His warm breath makes me shiver when he speaks next to my ear.

"I should tie you up and take my time fucking you and never letting you cum. The way I'm feeling… I could make this last for hours and there would be nothing you could do about it but take my dick like the bitch you are."

"Oh god," I say as I feel one of his hands slip between my lips and rub my clit. His words get the desired effect. I'm so turned on right now I'd let him do anything.

I jump a little when he smacks my ass again.

"I said I should. Not that I would. You seem too excited about that idea and I can't have that. Oh well guess I'll just get down to business."

Before I can fully understand what he means I gasp as he slams his dick into me all in one stroke.

"Tommyyyyy!"

He doesn't stop to allow me time to adjust. His strokes are rough, fast, and deep. Each one making me feel like I'm going to rip in two.

He slaps my ass again and I squeeze his dick in response. He groans and starts talking dirty again.

"Oh fuck Naya, baby you feel so good. So tight...mmm so damn wet. I'm gonna put a baby in you."

I try to buck him off again when he says that. But he forces my face into the covers. One of his hands still holding my wrist in place.

"Tommy...baby no. Not like this."

I cry out as he slams into me even harder.

He finally lets go of my wrist and all I can do is grip the covers and go along with the ride. I can tell he's close to cumming and I feel my own orgasm hit just before I hear him growl and feel him filling me up.

He pulls out of me and for a second I feel incomplete but shake it off. I feel him get off of the bed and a second later water is running from my bathroom. Then he returns and begins to clean me with a warm cloth. I roll over on my back and I watch as he silently focuses on his work. Unlike a few moments ago, he takes his time and tenderly tends to the mess between my legs. When he's done he leans down and places a kiss on my thigh and then looks at me.

His eyes are still dillated but there is a calmness in them now.

"Get some rest baby." He says and I nod. Too tired to ask him why he isn't joining me. Sleep claims me quickly.

Author's Note: Soooooo please leave reviews to tell me what you think. Things got a little intense for our favorite couple. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I felt it was time to give Naya and Tommy some alone time.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OCs.

Author's Note: Please review!

Chapter 10.

NAYA POV

"Mmm did anybody get the plates of the truck that hit me?" I moaned as I sat up looking around. My room was a disaster. Tommy and I had gotten a little carried away with all the rough shit last night. I'm not sure what time it was but I knew it was at least past 7am if the sun peeking through the blinds was any indication.

My bedmate was passed out next to me. It really was amazing how at peace he looked when he slept.

He'd been high out of his mind last night and yeah the sex had been amazing but the way he snapped at me was not. Watching him sleep soundly on his back I got an idea.

Slipping silently from the bed I tip toed around clothes and other things on the floor to reach my closet. Digging around I found what I was looking for. Looking over my shoulder I smirked at Tommy who still hadn't so much as moved.

TOMMY POV

I was having the most amazing dream. Naya was ontop of me grinding the sweet wet pussy on me. I went to reach for her but my hands were restrained. And that's when I finally popped my eyes open to see a sight far more better than my dream.

Naya was riding my lap. My cock hard against my stomach as she rubbed herself up and down against it.

I went to grab her hips but found them handcuffed above me.

She looked down at me with a satisfied look that pissed me off and turned me on at the same time.

"Take them off so daddy can tend to you properly."

NAYA POV

I smirked at him. He really thought that would work.

I pretended to think it over.

"Nahhh I don't think I will. See last night daddy thought it was okay to raise his voice at baby, and see baby may love you but she'll also cut your dick off if you ever talk to her like that again," I growled. I found some pleasure in the way his adam's apple bobbed nervously.

"I was high out of my mind, I didn't mean it." He says. I nod in agreement.

"Oh I know you were and I'm so glad you mentioned being out of your mind. That makes this next part so much easier."

I climb off of his body and the bed making my way over to his bag where I saw him get his blow from last night. I could hear him pulling at the handcuffs.

"Naya baby, what are you doing?"

I ignored him reaching in and pulling out a brick of the powder. Holding it in my hand I turn to look at him.

"You're not doing this shit no more."

He yanks at the chains.

"Baby, come one. I just needed a little pick me up."

I shake my head. "No. This shit makes you crazy out of your mind Tommy. If you want something to help with your emotions smoke some weed. But not this shit."

I walked over to the bathroom, ignoring him calling my name. Carefully i flush it bit by bit down the drain.

I can't help but smirk. With each flush I can hear him getting more and more desperate to get free. By the time I'm finish flushing it all down, I toss the bag in the fireplace, grabbing a match, I light it and toss it in. The fire grows and soon the bag is nothing but a memory.

Tommy has gone silent and I take a second to look at him.

He's staring at the fire in the fireplace in shock no longer trying to get free. Then he looks at me.

His eyes are wide in disbelief.

"You flushed my shit," he whispers. I say nothing choosing to watch his face for a moment instead. Shock makes way to anger, and once again he's pulling at his restraints.

"Free me!"

I shake my head. "Now why would I do that when you're obviously so upset?"

Realizing his error, I watch with great amusement as he takes a deep breath and plasters on a fake smile.

"Naya...I promise I'm not angry anymore. Please uncuff me."

I can't help but laugh in his face,

"That's the best you got?"

His fake smile melts away to pure rage.

"Uncuff me you bitch!"

Faster than he can blink I'm back on the bed straddling his waist. I wrap one hand around his neck and the other around his dick.

I take great pleasure in the look of fear and arousal in his eyes.

"Tommy, you still haven't learned your lesson...That crazy shit you unleash on men in the streets may work for you but it won't do anything with me but piss me off." I apply more pressure to my grip on his neck. He lets out a small grunt.

I lean down and lick the shell of his ear and feel him shiver.

"Now here is what is really going to happen. I'm going to ride your face and you're going to eat me as if I'm the last meal you'll ever have. Then I'm going to fuck your brains out until you can't think straight. You tried to get me pregnant last night and you may have succeeded."

His eyes grow wide but he wisely remains silent giving me his full attention. So I continue, "So this means that the blow has to go. I won't have the father of my child dead because of that shit or you doing something wreckless while high on it. Do you understand lover?" I finish, his blue gaze holds mine for a second before he gives, looking away first he submits then looks back to me and nods. "Yes."

I smile leaning down to give him a kiss. I pull away before it can grow too intense.

He frowns in response.

"Don't frown love, I have something else for your mouth to do remember?"

His face lights up as he remembers and I grin before climbing up his body and on to his eagerly waiting face.

GHOST POV

Julio, Reed, and Killan are all putting the finishing touches on their clothes and gear. I'm just about to change my suit when the front door opens and in walks Tommy and Naya.

I take a moment to look Tommy over. He's only been gone for a few days but he looks great. His usual sunken eyes are more present, his blue eyes are clear and alert, and he seems to walk more confidently and less paranoid.

 _What the fuck did Naya do to him?_

"We were just about to leave your ass." I say as I walk over and exchange our handshake with him. He smiles back.

"Yeah you four motherfuckers would go ahead without me. No loyalty I tell yah."

Reed chuckles from behind us. "Oh please, getting left behind with your girlfriend wouldn't have been the worst punishment in the world."

I laugh along with the others when Tommy flips him off. Naya moves over to me as Tommy goes over to the others and greets them. Julio hands him his gear.

I pull Naya into a hug and whisper lowly. "I don't know what the fuck you did to Tommy but keep doing it."

She chuckles lightly. "I have my ways."

We pull apart and she moves to greet the others. Once everyone is ready we put the plan in action. I put my trench coat over my clothes and take my leave to head out to Karen's with Tasha.

All I can do is trust that everyone plays there roles. I'm a little more confident with a sober Tommy at my back.

TOMMY POV

I eye the laundry basket with disdain.

"Remind me again why I couldn't be taken out in say a duffle bag or something?"

Killan chuckles "Cause your big ass won't fit in a duffle."

"Yeah, now shut up and hop in Thomas," Reed smirks.

"Fuck you motherfuckers," I retort before hopping into the big laundry cart. I look to Naya who is standing next to me with a smirk on her face. She's dangling the keys to my baby in her hands.

"I'll take good care of old blue...I promise." She leans down and gives me a peck on the lips.

"You better."

She gives me an eye roll then smiles before her face grows serious.

"Be safe out there."

I nod. "Make sure to have something good waiting for me when I get back. I have a feeling this is gonna work up an appetitte."

"What am I your maid and cook now?" She scouffs.

"I mean I could get you one of those cute little outfits. It could be fun." I smirk and she rolls her eyes.

Killan clears his throat. "As fun as that all sounds, we have places to be."

"Yes, kiss and drop off you two," Reed agrees.

I look at Naya. "Love you baby."

She smiles as she leans down to give me one more kiss. "Love you too."

"We'll have him back to you in a few hours, no worries," Julio promises her and she nods.

She steps back and I duck down into the cart as the guys cover me with sheets and blankets.

They begin to roll me out the apartment and to start our part of the plan.

NAYA POV

I wait about an hour before taking Tommy's car and driving to the local super market. I take my time shopping making sure to get caught on every camera possible. I buy stuff for lunch and dinner. I'm sure by the time everything is done they guys are all gonna be hungry. I'm at the register watching the cashier ring my groceries up when a guy next to me strikes up conversation.

"That's alot of food for one person."

I turn to look at him and resist the urge to put a bullet in him right here and now. This is my first time but I know his face very well. _Agent Greg. Guess he must have been following the tracker on Tommy's car._

"Oh no, if I could eat all this alone it would defintely ruin my figure. But my boyfriend...now that guy can eat," I say casually while paying for my food. Just as I knew he would, his attention perks up at that.

"Must be a big guy, your boyfriend to eat so much food." He says. I nod, grabbing my bags, I place them in my cart and begin pushing it out the store. I throw one more look at the agent.

"Well it was nice talking to you but he's waiting for me back at home and if I don't hurry back he'll probably come out looking for me."

He nods but I can tell he wants to say more.

I exit the store. When I get outside, I'm not even surprised when after a few minutes of me putting bags in the passengers side of Tommy's car, the agent comes out and puts his few items in his car which is parked directly beside mine.

"This car wouldn't happen to belong to Tommy Egan would it?" He ask. I finish putting the bags in and close the door. Making my way around to the driver's side I open the door and try my best to plaster on a fake smile.

"You know Tommy?!"

He gives me asmug look and I want nothing more than to slice it off his face.

"You could say that. And you say he's back at your place?I'm surprised he let you use his car."

I chuckle. "Trust me it took some peruasion on my part. I've been wanting to take it for a drive for a while now, but I guess he figured I couldn't get into too much trouble driving it around the corner. It really was nice talking to you but I have to get back."

He smiles. "Have a nice day."

I get in the driver's seat and slam the door. The smile fades from my face as soon as I'm out of his line of sight.

It would be so easy to have someone take him out. _I could make it look like an accident. I wonder if Ghost would let me._

I drive back to the apartment. Grabbing my bags I manage to get them all upstairs and in the kitchen.

Once I put everything away, I grab Tommy's phone. He has one text from Ghost.

 _Place is beautiful. Tasha can't stop talking about how nice it is._

I smirk. This is the code to let me know that Tasha has Ghost's phone and he has left to join the others.

My own phone rings and I answer the call. Reed's voice reaching my ears. I can faintly hear Tommy and the others arguing in the back.

"Just wanted you to know that the avengers are all assembled and evil doesn't stand a chance."

I chuckle when I hear Tommy yell in the background. "Stupidest code I've ever heard in my life. The heat in Miami must have melted your fucking brain."

"That's good to know. I'll let our sitting duck know. We'll talk soon."

I end the call and text Tasha back.

 _Good to know. I may take Naya there one day. Maybe make a day out of it once everyone is together._

She sends me a thumbs up emoji and I put his phone down. With that out of the way, I go to the kitchen and start making dinner. All goes well Tommy will be back with Julio, Reed, and Killan.

And all of those men can eat a small feast. I'm not really sure how their women put up with it.

I'm just about to start dicing vegetables when I hear a knock at the door.

Grabbing one of my guns from its resting place under the table near the door, I yank the door open. My eyes widen when I see who it is.

"Hello Ms. Egan."

She waltz on in past me and smiles.

"You're defintely an upgrade from the last one. And please, call me mom."

I close the door and put the gun on the table. I smile at the woman. Tommy must have given her my address.

"Well thank you, I was just about to start on dinner for when the guys return, would you like to stick around for dinner?"

Her smile brightens.

"Absolutely. Lead the way to the kitchen. Can't have them hungry now can we?"

I nod motioning towards the kitchen.

Author's Note: Please Review! What do we think of Naya forcing Tommy off of his powder addiction?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OCs

Chapter 11

TOMMY POV

What the fuck is ma doing here?!

I walk over and let her give me a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't take this the wrong way ma but what the fuck are you doing here?"

She rolls her eyes.

"When I went by your place and you weren't there I figured I'd check here. I figure if you'll go away with this woman then it's not too far fetched that you'd be here. Picture my surprise when I'm greeted by this beautiful angel and not that red haired harlot you were so fond of."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah yeah Naya's a real beauty, tell me something I don't know."

"I make a mean pot roast," Naya says coming into the living room from the kitchen. She comes up to me smiling. I pull her into my arms just as Reed walks by us.

"Is that what that smell is? See gentlemen, this is the real reason why Killan and I work for her. She keeps us fed."

"Yeah well don't get any ideas, I think its time we get you a girlfriend," I shoot his way. He laughs heading down the hall. The others follow no doubt going to wash their hands for dinner.

"Everything go alright?" She asks.

"We had a little hiccup but the deed is done," I smile.

I lean in for a kiss just as the guys come back out. Ghost's voice reaches our ears.

"Okay you two. Save that shit for later when you're alone. I'm hungry."

Reluctantly. I pull away from her.

"Fuck you," I growled at him as she swats my arm.

"Be nice. Go get washed up. Dinner is ready," She laughs.

"Oh say no more baby," I jet down the hall to wash my hands.

GHOST POV

Damn. Dinner was good. That roast has me ready to pass out and sleep for like a week. Can't believe we killed Lobos today. But I'm glad its done.

I look over to Naya and Tommy making eyes at each other and it mind blowing. He had his head in the game today and things went smoothly. Where the fuck has Naya been all our lives? I kind of wonder if she had made a difference if he had met her before. I finally excuse myself and wish the others a good night.

JULIO POV

Ghost left about 15 minutes ago and after a second helping of roast and a to-go plate I bid everyone a good night. I had my reservations about Naya at first just cause the last one Tommy had wasn't the best. Bitch damn near got me shot over something to drink. Seeing Tommy all level headed now and off the product makes me more comfortable with the way business can go without Ghost.

I volunteer to drop Tommy's mom off at home and Reed and Killan tag along for the ride. Anyone with eyes can see Tommy and Naya are likely to fuck on the dinner table any second now.

NAYA POV

"Dinner was delicious baby," he grins. I nod.

"I have desert but you have to come to the bedroom to get it," I say. His eyes cloud over and I take off in a run as he gives chase.

"Oh say no more. I always have room for desert."

GHOST POV

Why couldn't things always be like this? Truth was packed tonight. And what's more, the gang was all here. Naya, Tommy, Reed, Julio, and Killan sat in the VIP. I'd invited Tasha out tonight because I wanted her to meet Naya, she brought Kiesha.

The meeting went better than I thought. I'd warned Naya that Tasha wasn't as open to Holly and not to take anything she said or did personal. Imagine my surprise when the two hugged then started talking like old friends. Reed pulled Kiesha into conversation and the rest of the night was light hearted.

"Oh Naya, I love that necklace." Tasha gushed and I could tell she was being sincere.

Naya smiled at her "Thank you. They have it in a sapphire that I think would look lovely on your skin. I'll have to get that to you some other time."

Everything was going so perfect. Which is why I shouldn't have been surprised when Angela and her squad showed up.

She looked taken aback at seeing all of us together but ever the professional she shook it off and walked up to me.

My heart began to race but I kept my cool as she turned me to put the cuffs on me. There were so many things she could arrest me for I wonder where I went wrong.

"You're underarrest for the murder of Federal Agent Greg Knox."

 _What the fuck?_

After that I tuned her out. The others had gotten out of their seats. All wearing the same confused look I'm sure was on my face. I turned to Angela as she handed me off to another agent.

"I didn't kill Greg."

Her face was emotionless.

I looked back to Tommy and Naya. "Take care of my family."

I saw them nod just before they took me away.

NAYA POV

That bitch. Of all the things for Ghost to go down for. He didn't even kill that piece of shit wet behind the ears agent. Cause if he did he wouldn't be sloppy about it.

I walk over to Tasha.

"Is there anything in your apartment that shouldn't be there? You have less than a day before they show up and ramshack the place."

Tasha thinks it over in her head. "No. Ghost never kept anything in the house. It's clean."

I nod. "Ok. good. Listen. I know you just met me but I promise you that we are going to get him out. And until then if you need anything call me. Put your pride to the side and let me help."

She looks in my eyes and nods.

"I need to call Proctor," she excuses herself and goes to make the call.

"That fucking bitch! Cunts like her drive me to do blow." Tommy growls.

I give him a look and he calms a little. "What now?"

Julio speaks up. "I think we need to close school for the time being in case we're all being watched." Tommy thinks it over. "Fuck! Fine."

TOMMY POV

They won't even let him out on bail. I really want to put a bullet in that bitch Angela. Of all the cunts he could have fallen for it had to be her.

Naya's been a saint through all this. With the Feds hovering and shutting down all of the business Ghost has a hand in, we haven't been able to clean money. If it weren't for her footing the bill we'd be in bad shape.

Over the past week or so, we've been crashing over at Tasha's.

Naya gave her a card with a 100 grand on it no questions asked. I'd never seen Tasha cry like that before. With the money she was able to keep the kids in that expensive ass school and pay the bills with no problem.

I took the kids to school and picked them up most days. Reed and Killan worked with Julio to keep the business running on a lower frequency. Since we didn't have any way to clean the money, Naya's been letting us clean it through a hotel she's just purchased in Manahttan.

They remove Proctor as Ghost' lawyer due to conflict of interest.

It's only through some guilty conscious of Agent Cuntface does he finally get released.

That night Tasha has everyone over. She and Naya cook while we all sit around.

"A toast! To evil bitches with honor!" I say. Everyone laughs and clink glasses.

"So how does it feel to be a free man?" I ask Ghost. He smiles.

"It feels good man. I can't believe she was gonna have me go down for something I aint do," he says.

Killan pats him on the shoulder. "It happens to the best of us man. The important thing is you're out now."

Ghost looks to me "How much of a hit did things take?"

I grin. "Worry not friend, We've been cleaning money through The Redz. Business is flowing. Once everything clears up we'll be back to cleaning our normal way in a few days."

He looks relieved.

"There's just one issue. With Lobos gone, once we use up the product we have we'll be dry. We need a new supplier. I was thinking I fly down to Miami and ask the Red Queen."

Reed chuckles. "I think that's a good idea. Make sure you take Naya."

"Take me where?" She asks coming to sit on my lap.

"To see the Red Queen and ask her to be our new supplier."

I'm not sure but I could have sworn an annoyed look flashed across her face but maybe it was a trick of the light.

"Sounds good to me. If everything is good here we can leave tomorrow." She says getting up.

NAYA POV

I want to slap the grin off Reed's face. He's so childish. I shoot a quick text that I know will set things in motion and have everything ready for when we arrive.

 _I need to see the Red Queen tomorrow night._

Author's Note: Okay soooo Tommy gets to meet the Red Queen. Lol wonder how that's gonna work out. Like always our girl Naya has a plan. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 12

Diclaimer: I don't own anything but my Oc(s)

Author's Note: It's been a minute I know but thank you everyone for all the follows/favorites and most of all the reviews! I have alot of stories going and reviews are always the best motivation on which ones to update first.

Chapter 12

NAYA POV

I really did try not to let it out but I couldn't help it. The moan slipped past my lips. My body seemed to have a mind of its own whenever Tommy touched me. How his face managed to stay emotionless while his fingers stroked my clit I will never know. We sat at a table in one of my favorite spots waiting for the Red Queen to show. Reed had wanted to come along but I'd shut that down. There was no way I would risk everything falling apart because he couldn't keep his laughter to himself.

I'd been in situations like this before where the Red Queen's presence had been needed. Of course I never revealed myself unless I was sure those who saw me would be 6 feet under in the silent resting place. But on the off chance someone needed a face for the name, I was prepared.

 _Speak of the devil._

The resturant had been cleared of all occupants except for Tommy and I. So when the doors opened I knew our company was finally here. I glanced at my watch. She was 2 minutes late. I'd have to talk to her about that later.

Tommy and I rose to our feet. Struting in a pair of very dangerous looking heels was Pamela, my decoy. Her all white suit fit her well and I had to commend her on giving off the confident air she did. Four of my men stood around her as she made her way over. Her red hair bounced on her shoulders and her green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Naya how good to see you, and this must be your friend Tommy?" She said, shaking my hand. I returned the gesture and smirked.

"Queen. It is good to see you. And yes this is my _boyfriend_ Tommy, we're here to talk business. Thank you for meeting with us," I replied. Her eyes widened for a second as she glanced at Tommy then back to me and nodded. Damn she played me pretty well.

"Of course. Please have a seat." She said.

We sat down and I took a moment to glance at Tommy. He was eyeing her as if to asses her threat level. Oh the irony. She probably wouldn't a fly. The real danger was right next to him.

Tommy leaned forward a little and gave her his down to business face.

"So on behalf of myself and my associates I just wanted to say thank you for meeting with us. To be honest we all thought you were a myth. You know something to scare little gangsters into following the code."

"Well as you can see Tommy I'm very real. Now this business proposal...you are looking for a new supplier?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, our old one isn't around anymore," he replied. Pamela met my eyes and I smirked.

"What he means to say is he and Ghost killed Lobos."

I had to keep my eyes on Pamela because if the sputtering noise Tommy made was any indication he wasn't pleased with me outing him. It'd be hard to keep the up if I started laughing now. Pamela grinned.

"Oh so that was you guys. Nice work. Word travels fast."

Tommy chuckled nervously "Well thanks, I mean we don't make it a habit of killing suppliers but he had a hit out on us."

"Well I would hope not." Pamela chuckled. Then her face grew serious. "But I like you Tommy and I trust Naya's judgement. Expect to hear from us in a week with your ice cream delivery. I hope you like vanilla."

Tommy sighed then grinned while Pamela looked my way. I nodded.

It was time to wrap this meeting up. She stood to her feet and we rose as well.

"Well Tommy we look forward to doing business with you." Pamela nodded to him then turned to me. "Naya," she nodded and I nodded back. Then we watched as she took her leave, the men following behind. Most slyly threw me nods.

Once they were gone I turned to Tommy.

"Well that takes care of our problem."

Tommy grinned then lunged at me. A second later his lips were pressed on mine. When he finally pulled away I noticed the twinkle in his eyes.

"Now that business is done. How bout you show me some Miami heat."

Author's Note: I know this one is really short. Maybe the next chapter will be longer...or will it? Lol all depends on the reviews! Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hey all Happy Holidays. I hope you enjoy this update and thanks so much for sticking with this story!

Chapter 13.

NAYA POV

Our little trip was amazing. Which should have been a sign that all hell was about to break loose.

"He did what?!" Tommy shouted as he cut his money man free. Someone had tied him up. And according to the tied up man that someone was Ghost. Tommy called him but got no answer. He hung up grabbing my hand and leading us back out to the car where Killan was waiting. The vein on the side of his forehead was damn near popping out of his head. He closed his eyes then took a deep breath before turning to me once we were inside the car.

If something wasn't wrong I would have laughed at his attempt to stay calm.

"Naya, my love. Do me a favor and call your bestie Ghost and see if you can reach him. He just cleaned us out. Him and Kanan."

I nodded pressing 5 on my speed dial.

It rang twice before he answered.

"Jamie?"

" _You with Tommy?"_ he replied. He sounded a little shooken up.

"Yeah, where are you?" I asked knowing that's all that Tommy wanted to know at this moment.

" _Tariq was kidnapped by Kanan. He made me give him the money or he was gonna kill him."_ He explained. Tommy began to swear. He'd been sitting close enough to hear. Tommy then mouthed to me. 'Is Tariq okay?'

"Jamie, where are you guys? Is your son okay?" I asked.

Jamie sighed into the phone line. _"We're at the penthouse. You guys should come over so we can talk."_

"Be there in 30, I promised before hanging up. Killan pulled up infront of my building at that moment. I turned to Tommy.

"Come on. We're gonna take your car over to the penthouse."

Tommy nodded before getting out. I turned to Killan.

"Reach out to Reed. Have him meet us. I'm gonna ride with Tommy."

Killan chuckled "Well duh. Of course you are. I wouldn't let you ride with me even if you wanted to. That man of yours looks like he's 3 seconds away from running over the nearest homeless man."

I shook my head before sliding out of the car.

GHOST POV

The elevator ding and I sighed when Naya and Tommy stepped out.

I gave Naya a hug before moving to Tommy who pulled me into a hug.

"Listen Tommy you know I would never do you like that unless I had to."

Tommy shook his head. "Forget about it. We have a new supplier anyway. How's Riq?"

I nodded. "He's okay. A little out of it. But alive."

Tommy nodded. "I'm gonna go say hello." I nodded as he disappeared down the hall.

I turned to Naya. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm glad he's okay. Don't worry about the money. I'll foot it."

I shook my head. "No, I can't let you do that. You've done enough."

She sighed. "At least let me give you half of it."

Half would go a long way to helping replace it.

"Thank you."

She nodded. Just then Tasha and Tommy came into the room. I smiled a little as the two women embraced each other. It was nice that the four of us could function as a unit. Lord knows I would need it.

Just as I was about to say something the elevator ding and in ran Killan. He stumbled over to us as if he were in shock.

Naya walked over to him.

"What happened?"

"They're dead. There was so much blood," he whispered. That's when I noticed the tears he was holding back. When Naya spoke again it was barely above a whisper.

"Who?"

"Julio … and Reed. Somebody did it execution style, a bullet to the head."

A lump formed in my throat as Naya collapsed and cried silently in Tommy's arms. Tasha looked to me. Her own eyes glassy then she walked over to Killan and pulled him into her arms as he too broke down.

My eyes met Tommy's over Naya's head. Somebody had just declared war.

Author's Note: Please don't hate me! I loved Reed and Julio too but I need them gone to move the plot along.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I know I know it's been a while. I'm sorry guys. I'm coming up on my last semester of my master's program so things have been kind of stressful. This isn't the longest update but it isn't the shortest either lol. With that being said, hope you enjoy and please review I do actually read them and I appreciate all the love and support.

Chapter 14

NAYA POV

One night. I gave myself that one night to cry and when the sun came up, I had to lock the tears away. Reed and Julio deserved justice and I was damn sure going to make sure they got it.

We stood inside what was left of the warehouse. The fire department managed to save the foundation but the bodies and everything inside were done for. The bile in my throat threaten to come up. I couldn't even give Reed an open casket funeral like he deserved.

Tommy looked around as if searching for something then he looked from me to Dre.

The guy rubbed me the wrong way but he was Tommy's man so I wouldn't get involved. I zoned in to catch the end of Tommy's words to the other man.

"...Cause Ghost out of the game they send this message that they ain't scared of just me...well they fucked up big time. Julio was on thing but Reed. They moving in on out of town territory."

 _Damn right they are baby._

I froze when Dre came out his mouth and asked Tommy about a replacement for Julio. I glared at him. _Was this kid for real?_

TOmmy gives him a look of disbelief. "Really Dre? The body aint even cold yet."

"Man Julio knew the risk when he got into this life. Now he's gone. They both did. The best way we can honor them is to keep things going. Do you wanna take an add out on craig's list or promote me," Dre asks.

I narrow my eyes at him and he looks from Tommy to me and for a second I see fear but then it's gone. _But I saw it. He knows something. I'll cut his balls off myself if I find out he had a hand in this._

I look at Tommy. His eyes are sad yet contemplative. He sighs closing them before looking at Dre.

"I wanna meet with Uriel."

Dre looks like he wants to protest but I cut him off. I can't keep the edge out of my voice.

"Set it up."

Tommy doesn't comment and annoyance flashes across Dre's face for a second then he looks away from us nodding slightly.

"And make sure they put Julio somewhere nice."

Tommy holds out his hand to me and I take it. We move towards the door and Tommy pauses to look back at Dre as if an after thought.

"You got the job kid."

We continue walking out of the warehouse and my anger bubbles a little at that. Something about him was ...off. And not like Tommy crazy off. Whatever it was I would find out but for now I wouldn't mention it to Tommy. He had enough on his plate.

TOMMY POV

This whole situation was rubbing me the wrong way. I'd met with Uriel and he thought he could just toss me some flunky and it make up for Julio and Reed. Nah. I wanted my shit back and I was going to get it even if I had to go through the Jemenez to do it. This would be our last business transaction because the Red Queen had agreed to go into business with us. And her and Naya seemed to be close. I wonder if I could get her to back us if I had to declare war on the Jemenez.

NAYA POV

We arrive at some meeting spot for the Jemenez. I nod to Killan who agrees to wait outside but not too far away in case things get ugly. I have my favorite gun tucked away on my lower back. Tommy offers me his arm as we walk into the building following Dre.

I've never met the Jemenez before but they've crossed me in the past and it was only by my mercy that I didn't destroy their entire organization.

A woman and a man come from around the corner. The man, Diego shakes Tommy's hand then shakes mine giving it a kiss. I stare at him blank faced as he releases it giving me what he thought was a charming smile. I shake the woman's hand, Alecia.

"And who might you be?" She asks me.

"Naya."

They give Tommy and I a odd look at that but nod politely. Tommy breaks the ice.

"I always heard of the Jemenez brothers."

Alecia smirks. "I guess you heard wrong." She walks over to a sitting area and we follow with the insistence of Diego.

"I hear you have a grievance that requires our attention," Diego says as he sits across from Tommy and I. Dre remains standing. _As he should._

I let Tommy explain what happened to the two. He throws a look at a man standing behind them that I assume is Uriel. My hand twitches at that. That son of a bitch either knew who killed our guys or he was there himself. Then he has the nerve to speak. Lucky for him Alecia cuts him off ordering his dumbass to shut up in spanish.

Alecia asks Tommy how does he expect to be repaid. And he launches into a long winded list of demands including access to their ports in California. Why he wants those when I have my own there is beyond me. They look ready to shut him down then he mentions that they owe him for killing Lobos. The room goes still for a moment. THen Alecia gives a fake chuckle.

"We had Lobos stabbed to death in prison."

Tommy stares her down. "That's cute that you're tryna take credit for it but that wasn't you, and it didn't work. He survived…"

My heart speeds up a little at the way Tommy is handling them. It's not often I see him handle business like this and it's really a turn on. Especially as they look at him slightly thrown off as he continues to hit home why they owe him.

"Actually three times cause you see the other man your guy killed, his name was Reed. He worked for my partner and friend, I think you've heard of her. The Red Queen. She's not going to take too well to how things are going down up here," I say adding on once he's finished. Tommy gives me a sidewards look. A smug looking coming to his face when he sees the look of fear and recognition that flashes in their eyes. Then Alecia masks the look.

"We will have to take some time to consider," she says looking to Diego. Tommy bobs his head weighing her words then rises to his feet holding out his hand for me. I take it rising to my feet as he looks back at them.

"Don't take too long."

They nod their faces pensive as we make our way out of the building.


End file.
